Esposados
by Addicted to Caf-POW
Summary: Sam y Freddie se han peleado mas de la cuenta y Carly, ya no lo soporta. Para tratar de que se lleven mejor, los esposa y tendrán que seguir hasta que logren ser buenos amigos ¿ Podrán ser amigos? ¿Se harán enemigos? O ¿ se harán mas que amigos?
1. A intentarlo

**Seguro están hartos de mis historias. Jajajajaj. No importa, quiero escribir igual. Espero que les guste y… déjenme su opinión. :)**

**Sé que estuve desaparecida un tiempo, y después del final de iCarly, me sentí rara, pero sigue siendo mi programa favorito. Siempre lo voy a recordar, y no puedo haber llorado tanto en el capítulo final. Bueno, basta de charla, aquí les dejo la historia. **

**iCarly no me pertenece, ojala.**

**Este capítulo se llama: A intentarlo.**

La vida era normal para los iCarlys. Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar normal a sus vidas. Por ejemplo, Gibby había encontrado un paquete de jamón en el suelo, Sam se lo arrebató, golpeándolo en el pie y se fue gritando: "¡SI!¡ JAMÓN!" y golpeo a un taxista para quitarle su burrito. Aparte de eso, Sam y Freddie peleaban. Pero, últimamente Sam y Freddie se habían estado peleando más de la cuenta y Carly ya no lo soportaba. Y lo peor es que discutían por tonterías como: Si la luna era de queso o no, si en una escoba se podía volar **(N/A Yo sé que se puede porque soy jugadora de Quidditch) ** entre otras cosas. Un día que estaban discutiendo quien podía aguantar la respiración más tiempo. Carly exploto:

-¡BASTA!-grito la castaña -¡ME TIENE HARTA CON SUS DISCUSIONES!

Los chicos se quedaron callados, sorprendidos ante la reacción de su amiga.

-Carly…-empezó Sam.

-¡No! ¡Carly nada! ¿Podrían no pelear dos minutos?

-Lo intentaremos –dijo Freddie para intentar calmarla.

Sam se sentó en el sillón y agarro el control remoto; y puso el programa "Celebridades de Seattle" solo para calmar un poco la tensión del ambiente. Freddie se sentó a su lado con una brocheta de fruta y le dijo que si podía cambiar de canal. A toda respuesta Sam le quito su brocheta y la empezó a comer. Freddie se la quiso quitar y también agarrar el control remoto y así empezó una nueva pelea. Con gritos y golpes Sam y Freddie, trataban de tener el control sobre el otro. Esta vez Carly se hartó y agarro una bocina. Se puso al lado de ellos y la acciono.

-¡AHHHH!-gritaron rubia y castaño al unísono.

-¡Esto es todo!-grito Carly. Fue a buscar algo en su habitación –Cierren los ojos.

-Pero… -empezaron los dos.

-¡CIERREN LOS OJOS!-gritó con autoridad.

Los chicos obedecieron un poco asustados ante la actitud de Carly. Sintieron que algo se deslizaba en sus muñecas y los apretaba. Abrieron los ojos. Carly los había esposado.

-¿Qué ES ESTO?-pregunto los dos alarmados.

-Ya que no pueden dejar de pelearse, tendrán que aprender a convivir juntos. Van a estar esposados el tiempo que yo decida, hasta que se lleven bien. Si por alguna razón logran sacarse las esposas, le diré a tu madre Freddie que tienes piojos y volverá a hacerte esos baños raros –Freddie puso cara de apenado, Sam rio –y a ti Sam, le diré a tu madre que no compre más pollo frito y que solo te deje comer ensalada. – Sam ahí puso cara de preocupación y Freddie recobro su venganza.

-¿Y que pasa cuando sea la hora de dormir?-pregunto Sam.

-Se las quitare y al otro día se las vuelvo a poner. Si se niegan hare lo que ya les advertí.

- ¿Y cuando queramos ir al baño?-pregunto Freddie.

-Solo podrán ir al baño en la escuela o en mi departamento donde pueda tenerles el ojo encima- explico Carly- Yo se las quitare y se las volveré a poner.

-Y si…- Sam empieza con esperanzas de encontrar mas pretextos.

-No encontraran más excusas para que se las quite Sam –dijo Carly subiendo las escaleras –.Voy a estar en mi habitación. Ahora intenten llevarse bien. Y cada vez que yo no este por aquí… Alguien los vigilara.

Cuando Sam perdió a Carly de vista le susurro a Freddie.

-Se cómo quitar esposas- dijo con una sonrisita traviesa.

-¡Gracias a Dios Sam!- dijo Freddie sonriendo.

Cuando Sam empezó a buscar una traba con la cual forzar las esposas, Carly gritó.

-¡Sam!¡Ni te esfuerces en intentarlo! Son unas esposas especiales que tienen un seguro que solo se puede abrir con una llave especial. Sabría que lo intentarías pero no se puede. Yo solamente tengo la llave y está escondida.

La castaña subió las escaleras de nuevo, dejando a los dos decepcionados. Se sentaron en el sillón sin hablar, tratando de pensar, cada uno en su mente, como zafarse de ese desastre. Spencer entro por la puerta cantando: "Spencer es genial y prepara los mejores tacos de Spaghetti del mundo" hasta que vio a Sam y Freddie apenados, sentados uno al lado del otro.

-¿Por qué estas caras? ¿Y que hacen sentados juntos?-pregunto el adulto extrañado.

Por toda respuesta levantaron sus manos y le enseñaron sus esposas.

-Oh. Eso explica todo.

Se fue a la cocina para preparar un poco tacos de spaguetti para la cena.

-Tal vez, tenemos que intentar llevarnos bien. –propuso Freddie. –Así podremos salir de esta.

-Si claro. Nos llevaremos bien cuando mi mamá ya no le grite al gato que consiga trabajo. –respondió ella sarcásticamente.

-¡Vamos! ¿Podemos intentarlo aunque sea?-pregunto el castaño.

-Esta bien –acepto Sam. –Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me compres un licuado.

-Está bien –dijo Freddie rendido. No quería discutir. Aparte no sabía si podría ganarle a Sam en una discusión.

Se pusieron de pie, saludaron a Spencer y se fueron a los Licuados Locos. Apenas cerraron la puerta Carly bajo las escaleras.

-¿Y los chicos?-pregunto.

-Se fueron a los Licuados Locos.

-Oh –dijo Carly confundida creí que intentarían llevarse bien tan rápido.

-Parece que solo intentan quitarse esas esposas lo antes posibles.

-Eso parece –dijo Carly con una sonrisa. Por los menos estaban cooperando. Aunque fuera para tener que sacarse esas esposas lo antes posibles.

-¿Y? ¿No vas a vigilarlos?-pregunto Spencer.

-Nah. Gibby está haciendo eso por mí. Cada vez que no vaya con ellos a algún lado Gibby los vigilara, pero ellos no pueden saberlo. Luego de vigilarlos el me dirá como se han portado. Le prometí $50 dólares a cambio –explico Carly.

Sam y Freddie tuvieron que ir juntos al mostrador. Ambos le pidieron unos licuados de fresa salvaje a T-Bo y se sentaron en una mesa. Hubo un silencio incomodo durante un buen rato. No sabían de qué hablar ya que tenían miedo de que si empezaban a hablar terminarían discutiendo, de nuevo. Aparte había alguien vigilándolos y no sabían quién.

-Oye… -empezó Freddie -¿Tu licuado esta bueno?

-Si… -la verdad es que no se les ocurría de que hablar. Muy pocas veces habían estado solos, solos.

Justo en ese momento entro Gibby disfrazado como un detective privado. Iba con una gabardina marrón, un sombrero que le hacía juego y unos lentes de sol bien oscuros. Eso llamo la atención de varios chicos, pero no la de Sam y Freddie. Como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a las rarezas en sus vidas. Gibby se pidió un licuado y se sentó en una mesa cercana para poder tener una buena vista de ellos.

Mientras tanto Sam y Freddie seguían muy incomodos.

-Mira Freddie –dijo Sam -. Si queremos llevarnos bien tenemos que conocernos mejor.

-Lo se. Pero no se me ocurre de que hablar contigo.

-De cualquier cosa. Cosas al azar.

-Mmmm. No se. Mi sabor favorito de helado es el chocolate.

-¿En serio? ¡También el mío! –dijo Sam sorprendida. –¿Ves? Tenemos algo en común.

-Si.

-Bueno, mi turno: Mi madre salió con mimo. Y para tratar de impresionarlo hizo un curso de mimos. –explico la rubia.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿En serio? Bueno, no puede ser peor a que mi madre salga con Lewbert.

-Si, creo que tu madre supero a la mía en su gusto para los hombres. –se rio Sam - ¿Y tu?

-¿Yo que?

-Tu gusto para las chicas. ¿Tienes alguna característica en particular que te guste? –pregunto Sam de curiosa.

-No lo se. No se me ocurre en este momento –esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido y como no se le ocurría nada para hacer, se quedó mirando los ojos de Sam. No se había dado cuenta de que eran muy bonitos. Debió de quedarse mirándolos durante mucho tiempo, porque Sam los despertó con un pequeño golpecito en su frente.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto el chico sorprendido.

-Te me quedaste mirando 5 minutos como un idiota –le explico Sam.

-Ah lo siento. –Se disculpó avergonzado el castaño.

-No hay cuidado. Igual yo se la respuesta –dijo Sam.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Freddie sorprendido.

- De que característica en particular te gusta en las chicas. –le aclaro.

-Oh. ¿Cuál es?

-Es –dijo Sam acercándose un poco a su rostro, dejando pocos centímetros de distancia, y también dejando a Freddie sorprendida, pero extrañamente a gusto –que sean como Carly.-al decir eso se alejó sintiéndose un poco molesta ante la respuesta que le había dado. Al parecer le molestaba el hecho de que fuera así.

-No es cierto. Ya no me gusta Carly.

-¿En serio? Creí que tenias ese enamoramiento desde siempre. –Sam replico con los ojos abiertos.

-Si pero creo que solo era una ilusión –le hizo entender Freddie a Sam.

-Bueno, ya acabe mi licuado.

-Yo también.

-Bueno, vámonos. Ya quiero quitarme estas cosas –dijo Sam.

Ambos se fueron juntos, ya que pues, no podían hacer otra cosa, hacia el departamento de Carly. La castaña se sorprendió de que ninguno de los dos estuviera discutiendo y le quito las esposas. Se fue cada uno a su respectiva casa y Carly recibió un texto de Gibby informándole todo. Se sorprendió aún más de lo que le mando:

"Informe de conducta de Sam y Freddie:

Primero hablaron incómodamente y después se rieron y hablaron fluidamente. Sam se acercó a Freddie a pocos centímetros de su cara, pero Freddie no se alejó. Parecía que le gustaba. No se pelearon."

Wow. Parecía que Sam y Freddie habían estado bien al intentar llevarse mejor. Tal vez, mejor de lo que esperaba.

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo. Ojala les haya gustado. Déjenme sus opiniones en las reviews y me tengo que ir rápido porque mi mamá me quiere quitar la computadora.**

**Chao :)**


	2. Comentarios y extrañas sensaciones

**Volví! :) Ññañañañaña. Escribo historias paralelas entonces, me tardo un poquito. No puedo creer la cantidad de Reviews que me dejaron! Fue increíble! Recibí como 9, pero según FanFiction solo tengo 4. Es un mentiroso! D:**

**Bueno no importa! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo! Espero que les guste.**

**Este capítulo se llama: Comentarios y extrañas sensaciones.**

Era una mañana soleada en Seattle. Parecía que todos estaban de buen humor y podían hacer lo que tenían que hacer sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Excepto por Freddie Benson.

**POV Freddie**

Tengo que levantarme, desayunar, ir a casa de Carly para preparar el programa, esposarme con mi mejor eneamiga… Sip, dije esposarme. Carly tiene la extraña idea, de que si nos esposa juntos, podremos aprender a convivir. Puff. Como si eso llegara a pasar. El demonio de caireles de oro, no va a dejar de molestarme. Así estemos toda la eternidad esposados. Tengo que hacérselo saber a Carly. Ella tendrá que comprender que no quiero perder un brazo.

**Fin POV**

Mientras tanto en el otro departamento…

-¡Spencer! ¡No puedes hacer una escultura con sillas! –gritaba Carly. -¡Solo tenemos 3 de estas!

-¡Me echaron del basurero! ¡Solo por ser el novio de la hija del dueño! –le explicaba Spencer.

-Te dije que no salieras con ella. Aparte esa chica olía mal.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Spencer curioso.

-¡Tú la trajiste aquí el otro día! ¡Y se robó todo nuestro maíz! –dijo señalando el cajón de la heladera que decía "Maíz", vacío.

-Oh –repuso Spencer decepcionado.

Spencer empezó a desarmar la escultura hasta que tuvo una idea que considero "brillante":

-¡Le pediré sillas al primo de Calceto!

-¿A quién? ¿A Sillonio? –pregunto Carly bromeando.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo conoces? –pregunto sorprendido Spencer.

Carly no respondió y Spencer llamaba a Sillonio desde su habitación.

En ese momento entro una rubia carnívora en su departamento. Estaba un poco molesta. Se le podía ver eso perfectamente en la cara. Bueno, digamos, que te esposen con tu mejor eneamigo, no es lo mejor que te puede pasar un sábado por la mañana. Sin decir palabra, para calmar un poco su malestar, abrió el refrigerador de su mejor amiga y empezó a buscar tocino. A la castaña ya ni le extrañaba. Finalmente Sam consiguió lo que quería y empezó a comer su tesoro.

-Hola Carls –saludo la rubia.

-Hola ladrona de tocino –Sam solo rodo los ojos y siguió con su cara de molesta -. Pareces molesta. ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta el viento y el sol… Tengo que esposarme a Freddie durante tiempo indefinido –respondió Sam.

-No es para tanto. Creo que es peor para Freddie, que para ti –le dijo la castaña.

Sam no respondió y volvió su cara hacia el tocino. Parecía que estaba muy delicioso.

En ese momento entro el castaño Freddie Benson, con la misma cara que Sam.

-Hola Carly –saludo Freddie un poco molesto –Sam.

-Freddie –respondió la rubia en el mismo tono.

-Ay, parece que todos se levantaron con el pie izquierdo este sábado –dijo la castaña haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno tengo que esposarme con Sam.

-Y yo con Freddie.

-¡Vamos! Mi informante me dijo que ayer no se han matado. Incluso que la han pasado bien juntos –les espeto Carly.

-Si no nos hemos matado. ¿Y? No significa que la hayamos pasado bien ayer –le rebatió Sam.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Me dijo que vos te le acercaste a Freddie y él no se alejó!

-Umm, eso… no importa –intervino Freddie avergonzado. Eso era totalmente cierto pero le costaba admitir que le gustaba que Sam se pusiera cerca de él.

Esta vez Carly rodo los ojos y se fue a buscar la esposas.

Apenas Carly se fue los dos se quedaron incomodos. Era extraño admitir lo que había pasado el día anterior . Teniendo en cuenta de que quieren estrangularse en cada momento que se ven, en el momento en que Sam se acercó a Freddie, a ambos… Les gusto. Eso era bastante raro.

-Freddo… hay que averiguar quién es ese informante.

-¿Por? –pregunto el castaño.

-Si lo descubrimos, podemos presionarlo para que no nos siga y que le dé a Carly informes falsos de que estamos bien y nos podemos sacar las esposas, mientras ella no este ¿Entendés? –le explico Sam.

-Entiendo Sam –repuso Freddie.

En cuanto los chicos terminaron su conversación, Carly apareció y se dejaron poner las esposas. Otra vez, estaban atados a estar juntos, sin poder quejarse.

-Bueno, preparemos el próximo iCarly –dijo sonriendo la castaña.

Y así pasaron la mañana, preparando el show, lo que les permitía a los tres desconectarse de temas que no conciernan al web show. Incluso, no acordarte de que estas esposado a tu mejor eneamigo/a.

Los tres decidieron que harían un molestando a Lewbert, baile improvisado, el bebe Spencer y para llenar un poco los minutos que les quedaban, Carly, decidió que le preguntaría a los Fans, que piensan sobre su experimento sobre las esposas y que votaran.

-Yo creo que van a votar que es una mala idea –empezó Freddie.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. No creo que nos quieran ver juntos.

-Se sorprenderían –susurro Carly para si, en su mente.

Llego la tarde y llego la hora de hacer el show. Hicieron todo lo que tenían planeado, muy felices e incomodos por las esposas… hasta que llegó el momento de hacer esa maldita pregunta y ver los comentarios de los fans.

-Bueno, chicos acérquense. Aquí tiene a Sam y Freddie. Ambos como verán están esposados. –levantaron las manos, dejando ver las esposas. Sam apretó el botón de "Buh" –Como estaba diciendo, ustedes, fan de iCarly, votaran y dejaran sus opiniones sobre si es una buena idea o una mala de que estén esposados juntos, para llevarse mejor.

Castaño y rubia estaban muy molestos, bueno sus caras decían todo. Así terminaron el show y después de una hora fueron para revisar la encuesta de Carly.

-¿Y? –pregunto Sam. Carly, se había ido a los Licuados Locos y habían dejado solos a Sam y Freddie. No tan solos, con Gibby.

-El 72% voto porque es una buena idea.

-¿Qué? –pregunto boquiabierta Sam. -¿Cómo es posible? ¡Lee los comentarios!

-Bueno aquí "Trik87" dice que: "Sam y Freddie deben estar juntos! SEDDIE!". Bueno aquí "Chicab56" dice que: "Sam y Freddie se ven muy tiernos juntos! Deberían ser una pareja" y aquí "Loquis78" dice que… -Freddie siguió leyendo comentarios así por el estilo, dejando a Sam muy sorprendida y con una sensación extraña.

**POV Sam**

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No es posible! ¿Cómo puede ser que la mayoría de la gente quiere vernos a Freddie y a mí como una pareja? ¡Sería muy raro! No es que no haya pensado nunca en Freddie y yo como una pareja… Es que sería extraño. Yo siempre lo trato mal, y soy un poco carnívora. Además él nunca se fijaría en mí. El seguro quiere una chica como Carly. Y yo no me parezco en nada como ella. ¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡NUNCA ME FIJARIA EN UN NERD COMO FREDDIE! Pero desde nuestro primer beso… no puedo quitarme el tema de la cabeza.

**Fin POV**

Freddie también tenía sus cosas en mente y aunque Sam no los sospechara, tenía pensamientos muy parecidos a los de ella. Y también esa sensación extraña.

**POV Freddie**

¡Dios mío! Nunca vi tantos comentarios en mi vida que estén de acuerdo casi todos. ¿Es posible que la gente nos quiera como una pareja? ¡Seguro que la mayoría de los que comentaron deben estar en un hospital mental! No hay otra explicación lógica. Yo no me fijaría en Sam, y ella nunca en mí. Ambos sabemos eso… pero siempre hemos tenido esa tensión. Yo se que ella también la ha notado. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Nunca podríamos ser una pareja. Pero ese beso que me dio…

**Fin POV**

Los dos se quedaron mirando la pantalla de la computadora, tratando de ordenar un poco sus pensamientos. Con los minutos ambos, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba esa sensación extrañaba que habían tenido mientras leían esos comentarios sobre ellos. Gusto.

**Aquí termina! Ojala les haya gustado… probablemente me vaya de vacaciones así que no tendré mucho tiempo de escribir, pero no se preocupen, no será por mucho. Déjenme sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.**

**Besos a todos.**

**Chao! :)**


	3. Esposas sueltas y dudas

**PEEEEEEEEEERDOOOON! He estado ausente, Lo se… Pero también tengo una vida, y… he estado con mi mejor amiga que no he visto desde hace más o menos 1 año y medo. :D**

**Bueno, para compensarlos…les escribo este capítulo que seguro amarán. **

**Capitulo 3: Esposas sueltas y dudas**

Como Sam y Freddie habían prometido, se estuvieron esposando todos los días. Llevaban una semana sin matarse. Para sorpresa de Carly, aparentemente se llevaban mejor, sin las esposas puestas o con ellas. Y Gibby siempre le mandaba buenos informes sobre su comportamiento.

Sin que Carly lo supiera, Sam y Freddie, habían estado descubriendo nuevos sentimientos en ellos. Pero no los compartían ni los aparentaban. Desde que leyeron esos comentarios sobre que deberían estar juntos, habían estado actuando incómodamente entre ellos. Hablaban, pero con cierta extrañeza, como tratando de averiguar lo que el uno sentía sobre el otro. Con el pasar del tiempo Carly se fue dando cuenta de la actitud de sus amigos.

-Chicos…¿Están bien?

-Claro –respondieron Sam y Freddie al unísono, con incomodidad -.¿Porque preguntas?

-Es que están raros. ¿Pasa algo?

Sam y Freddie se miraron, miraron a Carly y empezaron a pensar que interesante se había vuelto de repente el techo.

Carly se molestó y bufo.

-¿Otro secreto? ¿Es que no confían en mí? –pregunto con tono triste y enojado.

-SI…es que…El otro día leímos los comentarios de la encuesta, y la mayoría eran… -dijo Freddie, dejando la frase incompleta.

-Sobre que debíamos estar juntos –termino Sam.

Carly POV

Quede perpleja. Sam y Freddie ¿juntos? ¡Ni en mis sueños más locos hubiera pensado en eso! Sin embargo ellos dos se habían compartido su primer beso hace dos años ¿Y quién decía que no se gustaban debajo de ese odio irracional? Sacudí la cabeza. Puede que ahora se estén llevando bien pero no significa que se gusten. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ellos nunca estarían juntos! Seria…¡raro!

Fin POV

-¡Los fan se volvieron locos! Porque eso jamás pasaría... ¿verdad? –pregunto algo preocupada Carly. Conocía a sus amigos muy bien. ¿O no?

-¡Claro!¡Nunca pasaría! –respondieron los dos, con un tono no muy convencido, pero Carly no lo noto.

Siguieron haciendo su tarea mientras Spencer preparaba tacos de _spaghetti_ para almorzar.

Al otro día en la escuela, Carly buscaba desesperadamente a Gibby en la escuela para que vigilara a Sam y Freddie, porque ella tenía que irse, porque Spencer, había incendiado de nuevo el refrigerador. Carly lo llamo y Gibby estaba muy enfermo así que no había ido a la escuela. En su desesperación, Carly decidió que Sam y Freddie no iban a matarse así que los dejo solos en el pasillo de la escuela.

Los dos charlaban animadamente, hasta que los pasillos se llenaron porque había una feria instructores vocacionales. Casi no había espacio, así que arrastrándose en la multitud con las esposas como una guía para que ninguno de los dos se fuera lejos, salieron al patio. Ahí no había nadie, así que no tenían que empujar gente para poder hablar y se sentaron en un escalón.

Charlaron un buen rato hasta que a Freddie empezó a molestarle las esposas. Miro su muñeca: se había puesto muy roja y le estaba saliendo un poco de sarpullido. Siempre había sido alérgico a las pulseras de metal, pero con la esposas no le había pasado nada. Hasta ahora.

-¿Qué pasa Freddie? –pegunto la rubia.

-¡Soy alérgico a estas esposas! –explico el castaño.

-Bueno habrá que sacártelas.

-¿Cómo? ¡No tiene la llave y no puedes forzarla! –dijo Freddie.

-Tal vez. Pero si conseguimos unas pinzas podremos cortarlas.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Me niego!

-¡Por Dios! No te pasara nada –dijo Sam levantándose.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A conseguir esas pinzas.

**Mientras tanto en el departamento de Carly…**

A castaña había llegado lo más rápido posible a su departamento. Allí estaban los bomberos, saliendo con la heladera negro por el incendio. Carly no podía creer que Spencer había llegado a eso. Bueno, tampoco le sorprendía tanto. Era su hermano, el que prendía fuego casi todo lo que tocaba, armaba o arreglaba.

-¿Cómo…? –empezó Carly.

-Quería hacerme un sándwich, agarre jamón y queso, mayonesa, lo habitual. LA apoye el sándwich en la heladera mientras buscaba Pepi -Cola y ¡BUM! Se incendió de repente. También mi Pepi-Cola se prendió fuego –le explico mostrándole su lata ennegrecida.

-Solo tú puedes hacer eso.

-Lo sé. Mi súper poder es incendiar todo –dijo bromeando.

-Creo que no te equivocas –se rio Carly. –Tengo que volver a la escuela.

-Claro que no niña. Tú me ayudaras a buscar un nuevo refrigerador inmune al fuego.

-No, es aburrido. Y no creo que lo fabriquen Spencer. **(N/A no se si existen, aviso) ** No deben haber pensado "Hagámoslas inmunes al fuego, porque seguro alguien puede incendiarla" –le replico Carly.

-No importa. Lo averiguaras conmigo, o si no…Hare otro sombrero de cucharas y te lo tendrás que poner todos los días en la escuela porque te lo pegare. –le advirtió Spencer.

-Está bien –se rindió Carly. No quería tener que comprar cucharas nuevas.

**Con Sam y Freddie …**

Sam había obligado a Freddie a seguirla dentro del edificio. Cruzaron en ese mar de gente, y lograron llegar hasta el cuarto del conserje. Sam supuso que allí habría algún tipo de pinza o algo para poder cortar esas esposas. Estaba cerrado con llave, como la rubia suponía. Así que saco una de sus trabas, y después de unos segundos abrió la puerta con facilidad. Freddie aun sabiendo que Sam hacia eso casi a diario, se sorprendió con la rapidez y habilidad con que lo hizo. Esa chica era sorprendente.

-Eres genial Puckett –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Benson –le devolvió la sonrisa Sam-. Pasa.

Ambos pasaron por la puerta y empezaron a buscar unas pinzas filosas, tan filosas como para poder cortar unas fuertes esposas. Encontraron de todo: baldes, escobas, lampazos, unos sándwiches sin terminar, verdes por el tiempo ahí dentro; una radio sin baterías, un montón de auriculares quitados de los alumnos; pero ninguna pinza. Cuando ya habían dado vuelta el lugar, revisando cada rincón, caja y contenedor; se dieron por vencidos. Habían estado como media hora buscando y nada. Como Sam era una maestra del escape, vio un poco de aceite y pensó. Tal vez podrían hacer resbalar las esposas y quitárselas, sin tener que cortarlas. Sin pensarlo, la rubia tomo el aceite y se llevó corriendo al castaño que la miraba confundido. Fueron al patio y Sam le explico su plan.

-No encontramos una pinza, pero a lo mejor podemos hacer deslizar las esposas por tus muñecas y sacártelas.

-Bueno hay que intentarlo –dijo estirando la muñeca.

**Carly y Spencer…**

Esos dos buscaron y buscaron pero como Carly había dicho, no existían esas heladeras inmunes al fuego.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –protesto Spencer frustrado.

-¿En serio? Nadie crearía una heladera inmune al fuego **(N/A Repito, no sé si existen) **y aun así… no puedo creer que incendiaras la nuestra.

-¡Fue un accidente! -dijo Spencer –Como sea… ¿Cómo van Sam y Freddie?

-Van mejor. Ya no se pelean a muerte. Solo están… Un poco incomodos el uno con el otro. Por lo del otro día.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Spencer curioso. Le encantaban los chismes.

-Nada, solo que después de iCarly, cuando pregunte si era una buena idea sobre las esposas a los fans; los televidentes en su mayoría, comentaron que ellos deberían estar juntos. –explico Carly.

Por un momento Spencer se quedó callado. Pero luego, estallo en carcajadas. Carly comprendía eso. Los fans estaban verdaderamente locos.

-¡Que buen chiste! Nah en serio, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Spencer todavía riéndose.

-No, es en serio. Los fans escribieron eso.

-Oh –repuso Spencer confundido fans son unos raros.

-Lo sé.

**Sam y Freddie…**

Sam había puesto un poco de aceite en la muñeca del castaño, y había estado tratando de sacarle la esposa. Pero Freddie se había puesto nervioso y forcejeaba; lo que hacía que le doliera más la muñeca y pusiera más nervioso aun.

-¡Calmate! ¡Si no te harás daño! -lo regaño Sam.

-¡Como quieres que me calme si me duela la muñeca y estas esposas me lastiman! –le grito Freddie molesto y nervioso.

-Solo tenemos que encontrar la manera de que te relajes y podré quitarte las esposas –le explico Sam.

Freddie se la quedó mirando pensativo. Al observarla se dio cuenta que Sam se veía muy bonita cuando se preocupaba. Y más cuando se preocupaba por él. Sabía que Sam podía ser paciente y tierna cuando se preocupaba. La miro a esos ojos azules y se quedó perdido en ellos.

-¿Sabes alguna forma en la que me pueda relajar? –pregunto Freddie tratando de salirse de su trance.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Sam se inclinó y lo beso. Freddie se sorprendió, pero correspondió al beso. Mientras la besaba con dulzura, dejo de estar tenso y sus músculos se relajaron. Se sentía como flotando. En su muñeca pudo notar como unas manos deslizaban las esposas fácilmente y ya no sentía molestia. Fue en ese momento en que Sam dejo de besarlo.

-¡Bien!¡Ya te las quite! –dijo Sam con alegría.

Freddie estaba extra súper perplejo. ¿Sam solo lo había besado para quitarle las esposas?

-Bueno amigo, me tengo que ir a mi casa. Mi mamá anda detrás de un golfista y no creo que se buen partido para ella. Chao –se despidió y se fue caminando la rubia.

Dejo a Freddie sentado en el escalan muy desconcertado. ¿Qué había pasado? A él le había gustado enormemente ese momento ¿Pero solo fue para relajarlo? Se quedó con muchas dudas.

Pero no era el único con dudas, porque también Sam estaba pensando en que lo que había hecho. Pero también pensaba que le había gustado.

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado. Déjenme sus opiniones en sus reviews y nos vemos el próximo Lunes. Voy a subir capítulos por Lunes, así no tienen que esperar tanto ;)**

**Los quiero!**

**Besos!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S**


	4. Ascensor y preguntas

**Holaaaas! Muchos dicen que esperar una semana es mucho! Ok! Escribo lo más rápido que puedo. Una semana es el tiempo máximo, si no lo puedo subir antes, no se. No se desesperen! :)**

**Ah y una cosa: Las heladeras a prueba de fuego (o neveras) si existen, "****pero****  
****son las que se venden a empresas de transporte para los transatlánticos ya que****  
****hay riesgo de que el barco se incendie casi todo en el es a prueba de fuego." Palabras de: el inmortal Anazoy23.**** Gracias por el dato :)**

**Bueno ahora el capítulo. Se llama: Ascensor y preguntas**

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco después de unos días. Carly ya no se preocupaba por la idea de que Sam y Freddie pelearan, sino porque ellos básicamente no se hablaban y no sabía porque. Se ponían las esposas pero no hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban. Ya no mandaba a Gibby a vigilarlos, ella se quedaba con ellos todo el tiempo que podía. Y notaba muchísimo la incomodidad entre ellos.

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunto Carly desesperada.

Los chicos no respondieron. Iban a hacerlo y a explicarle la situación. Pero, ¿cómo iban a explicar algo que ni ellos mismos entendían bien? A Sam se le ocurrió mentir, pero se sentía mal haciéndolo así que no dijo nada.

Carly se sentía mal. No podía creer que sus amigos siguieran ocultándole cosas. Decidió dejar alguno de ellos decidiera explicarle antes que preguntar, pero siempre que les hablaba, lo hacía con un tono molesto. Ese enojo no se le iba a pasar rápido. Y los chicos también notaron los sentimientos de la castaña.

-Carly… ¿estás bien? –pregunto Sam.

-Si claro, estoy completamente bien, no es que este enojada con mis amigos porque me oculten cosas, no. –respondió sarcástica la morena.

Rubia y castaño se miraron. Estaban decididos a contarle lo que había pasado, aunque no estuvieran seguros de lo que había pasado.

-Bueno… ella… -empezó Freddie.

-Yo… -seguía Sam.

Pero en ese momento entro Spencer con un peluche gigante de panda. Así que Sam y Freddie aprovecharon la situación para huir por el ascensor.

-Adiós Carla –saludo Sam.

-¡Pero…! –grito enojada. –¡Gracias Spencer!- y se fue enojada a su habitación.

Spencer se quedó confundió cargando su enorme peluche, pero tomo eso como normal y siguió caminando hasta su habitación.

**Con Sam y Freddie…**

Cuando vieron a Spencer, supieron que debían correr, así que lo hicieron hacia el ascensor. Iban con las esposas puestas, así que llegaron rápidamente al ascensor, juntos. Decidieron bajar hasta la recepción, quitarse las esposas e irse cada uno por su lado, pero el Universo, el destino,**(N/A o una escritora despiadada como yo xD) **tenía otros planes para ellos.

Mientras estaban bajando lentamente por el elevador, Sam y Freddie trataban de no mirarse, pero sentían que debían. Cuando Freddie estaba a punto de decir algo, el ascensor paro y las luces se apagaron. La luz en el piso 6, donde estaban bajando en ese momento, se había cortado, y como resultado, los había dejado encerrados en el elevador.

-¿Qué demonios? –Pregunto Sam -¡No puede ser!

-¡Esto nos tenía que pasar a nosotros! -protesto Freddie.

-Lo sé. A lo mejor la luz vuelva rápido. –dijo la rubia con esperanzas.

Pero no fue así. Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Quince, veinte, media hora… La luz no pensaba volver por alguna razón en particular.

Los chicos ya empezaban a desesperarse. La llamada para emergencia del ascensor no funcionaba y sus celulares no recibían señal para poder pedir ayuda a alguien. Si bien las luces no funcionaban, podían ver sus rostros perfectamente y el de cada uno emanaba el mismo sentimiento: incomodidad.

Estuvieron dándose la espalda unos diez minutos más, hasta que finalmente se decidieron a hablar del beso.

-Sam…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste –respondió la rubia.

-¡Sam! –protesto el castaño.

-¡Ya! ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-respondió Sam, ya sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta de Freddie.

-Tu…Tu… -Freddie no podía seguir por el nerviosismo.

-Yo…¿Qué?

-Tu…¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me besaste? –pregunto al fin el castaño.

La rubia se quedó mirando el techo unos segundos. En realidad no quería responder y ella misma no tenía una respuesta ante la incógnita. No sabía bien porque lo había hecho. Su fin había sido para que se callarla, calmara y para poder sacarle esas estúpidas esposas. Pero…¿había una intención más profunda que esas para besarlo? Ella creía que no, pero en el fondo de su cabeza, había una voz que le replicaba que no estaba siendo sincera consigo misma. Tal vez si había una razón más profunda para querer besarlo, pero no quería admitirlo. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No podía ser que Sam Puckett pudiera de alguna manera…! ¡No! ¡No es verdad! En su cabeza se armaba una pelea interna que no la dejaba pensar claramente. El orgullo y sus agallas se debatían entre sí para responder la pregunta que le había hecho Freddie. Algo tenía que responder.

-¿Sam? ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Freddie preocupado.

Su amiga no había respondido, y podía verla nerviosa. Y eso nunca había pasado: nunca había visto a Sam Puckett sin habla y tan nerviosa por algo tan simple como una pregunta.

**Con Carly y Spencer…**

A Carly ya se le había pasado su enojo con Spencer y bajo para ver como su hermano se había quedado dormido en su panda gigante. Lo despertó, para que fuera a dormir a su cama y no en el peluche. Spencer gruño, pero Carly insistió y logro despertarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el mayor de los Shay con tono somnoliento.

-Nada, solo te quedaste dormido en un panda gigante en medio del living –le explico la castaña con una media sonrisa.

-Ah - respondió Spencer comprendiendo. –Oye…¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo cuando vine?

-Es que… Sam y Freddie me iban a explicar porque estaban tan raros, pero justo apareciste y ellos aprovecharon para salir huyendo.

-Oh. ¿Tu porque crees que se comporten así? –pregunto el castaño.

-Seguro me ocultan algo. ¿Recuerdas la vez que descubrí que se habían besado?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –respondió Spencer recordando.

-Bueno ahora están actuando de la misma manera. Están evadiéndome. Yo siempre les cuento todo. ¿Por qué ellos no hacen lo mismo conmigo? ¿Es que, acaso, ya no confían en mí? –pregunto Carly apenada.

-No es eso Carls. Ellos confían en ti, eres su mejor amiga en el mundo. Tal vez, se sientan muy incomodos estando juntos y eso es tal vez lo que afecta expresarse contigo –explico Spencer en tono serio. Cuando él hablaba así, Carly sabía que él tenía toda la razón del mundo.

**Con Sam y Freddie…**

-Freddie, mira…Yo… -el orgullo había ganado la batalla interna y la rubia estaba tratando de disimularlo lo más que podia –No sé, porque te bese, simplemente no lo sé. Solo quería quitarte esas esposas y se me ocurrió que la única manera de calmarte era besarte. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? Tu lograste sacarme esas esposas. –respondió Freddie. "Y aparte me gusto que me besaras" pensó Freddie, pero creyó que era conveniente guardárselo para si mismo.

-Si pero, deje que la incomodidad se apoderara de nosotros. Yo no quiero eso. –explico Sam.

-Bueno, hagamos un trato. Le diremos a Carly que nos llevaremos bien sin estas esposas, le explicaremos lo que paso e ignoraremos el hecho de que me besaras. ¿ok? –pregunto el castaño.

-Ok –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –respondió el castaño, aunque en realidad le hubiera gustado decirle otra cosa a su eneamiga.

Finalmente la luz volvió al piso 6 y pudieron seguir avanzando con el ascensor. Dijeron que lo mejor sería hablar con Carly sobre el beso, en ese momento, así podrían volver las cosas a la normalidad entre los tres. O algo parecido a la normalidad.

Cuando llegaron al departamento ocho encontraron una bienvenida que no esperaban. Apenas Carly los vio, corrió y los abrazo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –se disculpaba la castaña mientras los abrazaba.

Los chicos estaban sumamente confundidos pero Carly, se seguía disculpando:

-¡… siento haberlos esposado en primer lugar y obligarlos a estar juntos, cuando se que casi no se toleran!- ¿Qué no se toleraban? Bueno, Carly no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

-Bueno, gracias… y hablando de no tolerarse. Carly hay algo que tenemos que decirte –empezó Sam.

-¿Qué?- pregunto un tanto preocupada.

-Nosotros, bueno mejor dicho yo…-siguió Sam.

-Sam me beso. –termino Freddie.

Carly se quedó un poco pasmado pero luego comenzó a reírse. Sam y Freddie la miraban confundidos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ya díganme, en serio ¿que pasa?

-Es en serio Carly –dijo Sam.

-¡En serio! ¡Sam me beso! –dijo Freddie.

-¡¿QUE?! –pregunto Carly. Ahora estaban seguro de que Carly les creía.

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Carly reaccionara bien o mal? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! :)**

**Nos vemos :)**

**Si soy una malvada lo se ;)**

**Una cosa. Por como escribo ¿Cuánta edad me dan? Solo estoy curiosa! :)**

**PD: ****en la parte que Sam y Freddie le explicaban a Carly que se habian besado, mi hermano justo cambia al Nickelodeon y estaban pasando iKiss!****  
****Jajajajaj coincidencias del universo!****  
**

**Besos! **


	5. Flashbacks, explicaciones y problemas

**Holaaaaaas! Por ahora estoy cumpliendo mi palabra de no tardar más de una semana. Bueno, pero me sorprendió que casi nadie me dejo Reviews :( ¿Es que no les gusta mi fic? Como sea los que mandaron reviews, estuvieron cerca de mi edad ya que tengo 14 y la mayoría dijo 15 :)**

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo de hoy: **

**ANTERIORMENTE: **

-Ya díganme, en serio ¿que pasa?

-Es en serio Carly –dijo Sam.

-¡En serio! ¡Sam me beso! –dijo Freddie.

-¡¿QUE?! –pregunto Carly. Ahora estaban seguros de que Carly les creía.

**Capítulo 5: Flashbacks, explicaciones y problemas.**

Ahora Carly entendía porque sus amigos habían estado actuando raro. Claro que ahora entendía. Se habían besado, **de nuevo. **

-Pero…¿COMO, CUANDO, DONDE, Y POR QUE?

-Bueno mira la cosa fue así: -dijo la rubia.

_Flashback_

_Charlaron un buen rato hasta que a Freddie empezó a molestarle las esposas. Miro su muñeca: se había puesto muy roja y le estaba saliendo un poco de sarpullido. Siempre había sido alérgico a las pulseras de metal, pero con la esposas no le había pasado nada. Hasta ahora. _

_-¿Qué pasa Freddie? –pegunto la rubia._

_-¡Soy alérgico a estas esposas! –explico el castaño. _

_-Bueno habrá que sacártelas._

_-¿Cómo? ¡No tiene la llave y no puedes forzarla! –dijo Freddie._

_-Tal vez. Pero si conseguimos unas pinzas podremos cortarlas. _

_-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Me niego! _

_-¡Por Dios! No te pasara nada –dijo Sam levantándose._

_-¿A dónde vamos?_

_-A conseguir esas pinzas. _

_Fin flashback_

-Bueno, pero… ¡eso no me dice nada!

-Espera Carly. ¡No te desesperes! Ahí seguimos –dijo Freddie.

_Flashback_

… _Como Sam era una maestra del escape, vio un poco de aceite y pensó. Tal vez podrían hacer resbalar las esposas y quitárselas, sin tener que cortarlas. Sin pensarlo, la rubia tomo el aceite y se llevó corriendo al castaño que la miraba confundido. Fueron al patio y Sam le explico su plan. _

_-No encontramos una pinza, pero a lo mejor podemos hacer deslizar las esposas por tus muñecas y sacártelas. _

_-Bueno hay que intentarlo –dijo estirando la muñeca._

_Fin flashback_

-Ok, eso me deja en claro que ustedes dos estaban desesperados por sacarse esas esposas, pero…¡Aun no me sirve para comprender! –dijo Carly molesta.

-¡Ten un poco de paciencia Carly! ¡Ya llegamos a la parte que importa de verdad! –dijo Sam.

_Flashback_

_Sam había puesto un poco de aceite en la muñeca del castaño, y había estado tratando de sacarle la esposa. Pero Freddie se había puesto nervioso y forcejeaba; lo que hacía que le doliera más la muñeca y pusiera más nervioso aun. _

_-¡Calmate! ¡Si no te harás daño! -lo regaño Sam. _

_-¡Como quieres que me calme si me duela la muñeca y estas esposas me lastiman! –le grito Freddie molesto y nervioso._

_-Solo tenemos que encontrar la manera de que te relajes y podré quitarte las esposas –le explico Sam. _

_Freddie se la quedó mirando pensativo (…) _

_-¿Sabes alguna forma en la que me pueda relajar? –pregunto Freddie tratando de salirse de su trance. _

_Sin pensarlo mucho, Sam se inclinó y lo beso. (…) dejo de estar tenso y sus músculos se relajaron. Se sentía como flotando. En su muñeca pudo notar como unas manos deslizaban las esposas fácilmente y ya no sentía molestia. Fue en ese momento en que Sam dejo de besarlo. _

_Fin flashback_

Carly se quedó mirando a sus amigos un momento y luego fue a servirse un poco de jugo con la mirada perdida. Sam y Freddie esperaban una respuesta de parte de la castaña, pero ella se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión.

-Carly…¿estás bien? –pregunto Sam preocupada.

La castaña miro a la rubia y reacciono muy de repente.

-¡USTEDES SE BESARON!

-Si Carly, acabamos de explicártelo –dijo Freddie confundido.

-Lo siento, es que recién acabo de asimilarlo –respondió Carly.

-Bueno, no estas molesta ¿verdad? –pregunto Sam.

-No, en realidad solo me molesta el hecho de que me lo hayan ocultado.

-¿Y no te molesta que nos hayamos besado? –pregunto Freddie.

-No, porque a Sam no se le ocurría otra cosa y aparte no es como que ustedes se gusten ¿o sí? –pregunto curiosa Carly.

-No, para nada –respondió la rubia poco convencida.

Carly se la quedó mirando como para investigar lo que realmente sentía la rubia. Pero como Sam había puesto una barrera para protegerse de las miradas curiosas hacia sus sentimientos, la castaña no pudo percibir más nada que incomodidad en su amiga.

-Bueno, ¿algo más que me quieran decir?

-Sí. ¡Quítanos estas condenadas esposas! –dijo Sam. -¡Ya ves que nos podemos llevar bien!

"Demasiado bien" pensó la castaña para sí misma. Carly fue a buscar la llave para sacarles esas esposas a sus amigos, dejándolos a sendos rubia y castaño solitos.

Sam y Freddie se miraban satisfechos por haberle contado a su amiga como había sido la cosa. De hecho se sentaron juntos en el sofá para mirar un poco de televisión. Freddie solo deseaba rodearla con el brazo, pero la cosa era complicada ya que estaban esposados. Pero para Sam no era complicado apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del castaño. No sabía porque lo hacía (o tal vez sí) pero le gustaba mucho la compañía de Freddie. Y así es como empieza a pensar que tal vez la idea de quitarse la esposas, no sería una buena idea, ya que la separarían del moreno. Pero otra vez sus agallas y el orgullo se debatían dentro de ella. Pero esta vez decidirían en esa batalla que sentía por el castaño.

Carly estaba tardando demasiado como para buscar una llave. Pero la castaña, lo estaba haciendo a propósito para ver qué pasaba entre sus dos amigos. Por el momento ya tenía la llave en la mano y lo estaba observando desde la escalera. Había visto a Sam apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie y que el castaño no había reaccionado mal y no se la había quitado de encima.

Carly siempre había sospechado ellos dos se gustaban en secreto y sus conjeturas no se habían vuelto más concretas el momento que descubrió que Sam y Freddie habían compartido su primer beso. Y se volvieron aún más concretas cuando sus dos amigos le habían explicado que se habían besado en el patio de la escuela.

En ese momento estaba esperando que algunos de los dos, no sé, se besaran. Dijo que iba a esperar 5 minutos más, si no pasaba nada les quitaría las esposas. Esos cinco minutos pasaron lentamente, pero no pasó nada más entre esos dos así que Carly finalmente apareció con la llave en la mano para quitarles las esposas, que varios problemas ya habían causado.

-¡Aquí está la llave! –dijo Carly.

Sus amigos reaccionaron y se levantaron del cómodo sillón. Estiraron sus muñecas y la castaña procedió. Rubia y castaño quedaron libres de las esposas que tantas cosas les habían hecho pasar y pensar. Pero sin las esposas, no se sentían libres, sino al contrario. Se sentían encerrados en sus propios sentimientos que no habían expresado cuando habían tenido las pulseras de plata en sus muñecas.

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir porque si no mi madre se va alterar –explico Freddie.

-Si yo también debo irme. Tengo que evitar que mama se coma todo el pollo frito del refrigerador –dijo Sam, abriendo la puerta del departamento.

-Adiós –se despidió Carly.

-Chao –respondieron sus amigos saliendo por la puerta.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, los chicos se observaron unos minutos. Cada uno tenía palabras en la garganta de las cuales se querían deshacer, pero no se sentían los suficientemente valientes como para hacerlo. Freddie fue el primero en abrir la boca.

-Mira…si bien hablamos con Carly sobre el beso, nosotros no hemos hablado de ello.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Hablamos de eso en el ascensor! -dijo Sam confundida.

-Si bueno, tu hablaste de **porque** me besaste. Pero no hablamos de lo que sintió cada uno cuando nos besamos –explico Freddie.

-Técnicamente, no nos besamos, yo te bese –respondió Sam ceñuda.

-No, yo también te bese por el hecho de que te correspondí al beso.

-Oh –dijo Sam un poco desconcertada.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo mirando el techo y se sentaron el en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, mientras cada uno pensaba en sus asuntos. ¿Que había sentido cada uno durante el beso? Ambos habían sentido mariposas revoloteando en el estómago, electricidad en el cuerpo y una cálida sensación de gusto. Pero no estaban seguros de querer confesarlo en voz alta. ¿¡Cómo podrían hacerlo si supuestamente se odiaban!? Pero exactamente era eso. _**Supuestamente **_se odiaban. Hace unas semanas estaban seguros de que se odiaban a muerte, pero en el presente no se sentían seguros. Es más, sentían otra cosa que no era odio. Algo más, profundo.

-Bueno, yo no recuerdo bien el beso así que no sabría decirte lo que sentí –dijo Freddie con una intención detrás de esas palabras.

-Tal vez –empezó Sam. Las agallas habían ganado la batalla en su interior –pueda ayudarte a recordar.

Así es como Sam y Freddie se inclinaron y se besaron de nuevo. Freddie puso su mano en la mejilla de Sam para atraerla más cerca de él y besarla más profundamente. Sus labios se movían lentamente y ambos disfrutaban ese momento enormemente. El castaño sentía la dulzura de sus labios. Sam había esperado volver a besarlo y al fin podía hacerlo. Ambos sentían la electricidad en sus cuerpos, cuando la puerta del departamento de Freddie se abrió.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! –grito una mujer.

La señora Benson había salido para sacar la basura y se había encontrado una escena que consideraba "horrible". Los chicos se despegaron y miraron a la señora Benson sorprendidos. La madre de Freddie agarro a su hijo por el brazo y lo arrastro hasta su departamento mientras el castaño forcejeaba.

-¡No podrás ver a esa chica nunca más! –grito Marisa.

-¡Pero yo la quiero mamá! –protesto Freddie.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Tienes prohibido salir del departamento, a menos que sea para ir a la escuela!

-¿Pero y iCarly? –pregunto el castaño preocupado.

-¡Tienes prohibido ir a ningún lado, hasta que prometas no verla nunca más! –grito de nuevo la señora Benson, y esta vez logro que su hijo entrara al departamento y cerró la puerta.

Pero unos segundos más tarde la volvió a abrir para dirigirse a Sam:

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo! –y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Sam se quedó agachada con su cabeza entre sus brazos, destruida. Carly al oír los gritos de la señora Benson, salió a ver qué pasaba. Pero lo único que encontró fue a una Sam triste y agachada en un rincón.

-¿Qué paso Sam? –pregunto su amiga preocupada.

Sam tardo varios minutos en responder pero lo único que dijo fue:

-¡Quiero a Freddie! –y luego volvió a poner su cabeza entra sus brazos, mientras Carly la abrazaba confundida.

**Bueno chicos ojala les haya gustado. Lo sé un poco de drama, pero pronto todo estará mejor. Y este no es el final, no se preocupen. Si lo odiaron, o lo amaron envíenme sus reviews.**

**Los escribo pronto!**

**Chao! **


	6. Esposado y un plan

**Ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya ni se que días subo los capítulos! Jjajajja. Ok. Hoy es Viernes así que tengo hasta el próximo Viernes para subir otro capítulo más! :)**

**Bueno basta de charla.**

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

-¿Qué paso Sam? –pregunto su amiga preocupada.

Sam tardo varios minutos en responder pero lo único que dijo fue:

-¡Quiero a Freddie! –y luego volvió a poner su cabeza entra sus brazos, mientras Carly la abrazaba confundida.

**Capítulo 6: **

Carly apenas entendía la situación que Sam Puckett, su mejor amiga estaba viviendo. Para que la rubia no se quedara en el pasillo, Carly la había llevado a su departamento para que pudiera explicarle bien que había pasado. Como la castaña había supuesto, la situación tenía que ver con Freddie, porque si no la señora Benson no se hubiera alterado, ni gritado.

La castaña le había servido un poco de jugo para que Sam se calmara. Si bien la rubia no había estado llorando ni nada, había tiritado un poco y tenía la mirada perdida en una de las paredes del departamento del octavo piso.

-Bueno Sam, cuéntame lo que paso –le pidió la castaña con tono preocupado.

-Está bien –dijo al fin respondiendo Sam -. Después de que te explicamos lo que había pasado, fuimos al pasillo. Hablamos de lo que había pasado y…

Sam se vio interrumpida por el mayor de los Shay saliendo repentinamente de su habitación con una expresión de felicidad total:

-¡Carly encontré…! –pero la castaña lo corto.

-¡Spencer nadie quiere ver tu panquesito de mora azul expirado hace mas de tres años!

-De hecho es mi collar del castoratón…

-¡SPENCER! –se desesperó Carly.

-¡Ay ya! –Spencer se fue de nuevo a su habitación, con el collar de castoratón en la mano con cara de decepción.

Después de que Carly lo viera irse, volvió a mirar a Sam.

-¿Y?

-Y nosotros bueno…

La rubia se quedó mirando el techo por un instante y respondió.

-¡Nos volvimos a **Besar**!

Carly se quedó callada por un momento y luego recobro el habla.

-Aja. ¿Y luego?

-¿Qué? ¿No te sorprende ni un poquito? –pregunto Sam.

-Vivo con Spencer. Ya nada puede sorprenderme. – suspiró … siempre sospeche que se gustaban, aunque no se lo demostraran. Tal vez estaba tan asustada de que pudieran olvidarme y salieran solos, que no quería aceptar los hechos.

-Carly, si por alguna razón Freddie y yo saliéramos, no podríamos dejarte de lado y olvidarte. Eres nuestra mejor amiga.

-Gracias –respondió Carly abrazando a su mejor amiga que la cosa esta clara por ese lado…¿Qué paso luego?

Sam suspiro, tomo un poco de juego y prosiguió con el relato.

-Bueno, nos estábamos besando hasta que apareció la señora Benson. Ella nos vio, agarro a Freddie y dijo que si no prometía no verme nunca más, no lo dejaría salir de la casa, excepto para ir a la escuela. Y luego me dijo que me alejara de el.

Para Carly la si la situación ya era mala, para Sam era peor. Imagínense al fin poder admitir tus sentimientos con el chico que quieres y que su madre prohíba verlos. Sería una **tortura, una completa tortura. **

La castaña trato de animar a su amiga ofreciéndole tocino, Grasitos, jamón…Nada funcionaba. Realmente Sam quería a Freddie, y Carly no podía dejar las cosas así.

-Sam vamos a hablar con la señora Benson.

-¡No Carls! ¡La señora Benson no escuchara razones! ¡Y menos de la chica que se beso con su hijo!

-Esta bien. Sam… ve a casa. Ya veré que hago.

-¡No! ¡Es mi problema! No quiero meterte en esta situación –protesto la rubia.

-Hazme caso. Ve a casa –propuso la castaña.

-¡Pero…!

-Ve.

Sam ya no quería discutir con su amiga, así que le hizo caso y se fue. Al pasar por enfrente del departamento de Freddie, le dio un escalofrió y volvió a ponerse triste. Se fue a su casa con un semblante muy desanimado.

Mientras tanto Carly pensaba como podría convencer que la relación de Sam y Freddie, no sería rara ni lastimera. Al contrario ellos dos ya se llevaban bien.

Pero ni Carly ni Sam eran las únicas que pensaban en ese problema y su solución. Un chico llamado Freddie Benson estaba teniendo una larga charla con su madre sobre Sam Puckett.

-¡FREDWARD BENSON! ¿Cómo te atreves a andarte besando con esa…esa…delincuente juvenil? –preguntaba Marisa Benson muy enojada y preocupada.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ella no es una "delincuente"! ¡Se llama Sam Puckett, es una chica genial, linda y divertida que ha mejorado su conducta conmigo y con los demás! -le gritaba su hijo muy molesto.

-¡Pero siempre ella ha sido mala contigo! ¡Siempre te molesta! –trataba de que su hijo se pusiera de su parte.

-¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ella y yo hemos estado esposados estas últimas semanas y hemos aprendido a convivir y llevarnos bien! ¡Ella se preocupó por mi cuando esas esposas me lastimaban, me ayudo a quitármelas y hemos mejorado mucho en nuestra relación de "eneamigos" en muy poco tiempo! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

La señora Benson se quedó callada un momento. Ya no podía manejar a Freddie como lo hacía cuando tenía 13 años. Ahora era casi un hombre de 17 años, que tenía sus propias opiniones y defendía lo que creía correcto.

-Freddie… yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. En serio.

-Entonces déjame estar con Sam. Ella es lo mejor para mí.

-¿Tu en verdad la quieres?

-Sí. Ojala lo comprendas madre.

-Hijo… yo te comprendo. En serio. Y si tú dices que Sam es lo mejor para ti…yo debo aceptarlo.

-¡Mamá! ¿Es que no entiendes que yo la quiero y porque no me…? ¿Qué?

-Debo aceptar tus decisiones, si es que dices que son lo mejor para ti. Yo debo apoyarte.

Freddie dudo un segundo hasta que fue corriendo a su madre y la abrazo con cariño. Ella también lo abrazo con fuerza. El estaba muy feliz hasta que sintió algo en su muñeca…

De nuevo…él estaba atado a alguien. A su madre. La señora Benson lo había esposado a ella.

-¿Mamá? ¡¿Qué es esto?! –pregunto Freddie con preocupación.

-Niño hasta que aprendas a tomar buenas decisiones estarás esposado a mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú no te acercaras a esa rubia carnívora bajo mi guardia Fredward Benson. Ella es mala para ti. Nunca debería haberte dejado estar con ella. Ni siquiera para ser amigos.

Freddie protesto, le grito muy enojado, pero la señora Benson no iba a cambiar de opinión para nada.

Cuando ella no estaba viendo, le envió un corto mensaje a Carly explicándole todo lo que pudo:

"Mi mamá me esposo a ella. No me dejara salir ni estar con Sam. Lo siento. Tendrán que buscar a otro director técnico"

Cuando la castaña lo leyó al mensaje se desesperó intentando buscar con más razón una solución. Y creyó encontrarla.

-¡Sam! –llamaba por teléfono Carly.

-¿Qué? –pregunto la rubia en la otra línea.

-¡Creo que tengo la solución para tus problemas!

-¿Pollo Frito gratis? –pregunto.

-¡No! –la regaño Carly. -¡Tu problema con Freddie!

-¡Genial! ¿Cual es? –pregunto emocionada la rubia.

Carly le explico su plan que se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde. Tenía que ver con iCarly y necesitaban que Freddie participara en el…pero él no debía saberlo, porque no mentía muy bien.

La única pista que Carly pudo haberle mandado era un mensaje de texto a su celular.

"Mira iCarly esta noche. Míralo con tu madre"

El castaño, aunque bajo custodia, no pensaba perderse iCarly. En la noche entro a la página web como su amiga le había pedido y le dijo a su madre que lo viera con el. Cuando lo miraron se encontraron con esto:

-Soy Carly

-Soy Sam

-Y Esto es…¡iCarly! –gritaron la dos amigas al unísono.

-Y antes de hacer la comedia de siempre…queremos hacer un anuncio –dijo Carly .

La rubia dudo un momento en hablar pero se decidió a hacerlo unos momentos después.

-Como algunos sospechaban –dijo seria Sam -, Freddie y yo nos gustamos. Si, lo sé. Puede ser un poco raro para la mayoría, incluso para mi es bastante raro, pero lo que les quería decir es que…Yo lo quiero. Y mucho. Pero la madre de Freddie no cree que sea una buena idea que estemos juntos, porque piensa que soy dañina para su hijo. He mejorado con el. Señora Benson, por favor déjeme estar con su hijo.

Después de lo que Sam hizo, Carly y ella hicieron el show de siempre, pero la rubia estaba medio perdida. Cuando el show termino, la señora Benson se quedó pensando en las palabras de la rubia.

¿Sería cierto que ella podría ser buena con su hijo? ¿Sam Puckett, la chica que había molestado a su hijo por años, podría querer a Freddie?

-¿Mamá? ¿Puedes dejar que Sam y yo seamos una pareja? –pregunto Freddie antes de irse a acostar, con Marisa quitándole las esposas de la muñeca.

Ella lo dudo pero al fin respondió, yéndose por la puerta de su habitación:

-Lo pensare.

**¿Y les gusto? ¿La señora Benson podrá dejar a Sam y Freddie una pareja o no? ¿Qué dirá?**

**Próximamente los descubrirán :)**

**Ojala les haya gustado. Háganme lo saber en sus Reviews! **

**Les escribo luego!**

**Chaaaaaaaaaao! :)**


	7. Besos y festejos

**Lo sé, lo sé. Me tarde…Bueno, lo siento. Escribo lo más rápido que puedo. Tengo crisis en el subconsciente por el chico que me gusta y…Perdón, nada que ver. Y aparte estuve en Tumblr. Perdón! ES QUE ES ADICTIVO! Como el **_**Bibble. Imposible resistirse y dejarlo. (Los que ven Victorious entenderán)**_

**Anteriormente: **

-¿Mamá? ¿Puedes dejar que Sam y yo seamos una pareja? –pregunto Freddie antes de irse a acostar, con Marisa quitándole las esposas de la muñeca.

Ella lo dudo pero al fin respondió, yéndose por la puerta de su habitación:

-Lo pensare.

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo se llama: Besos y festejos.**

Cuando la señora Benson dijo que lo pensaría, se tomó su tiempo. Había pasado ya una semana, esposándose y des esposándose de su hijo y ella no tenía una respuesta clara para su hijo. Freddie había ido a la escuela y había pasado la mayor cantidad de tiempo con Sam en los descansos. Y no podía escaparse de su madre ya que ella tenía su chip rastreador y si no se aparecía luego de la escuela lo buscaría con su GPS raro.

-Hola Carly –saluda Freddie.

-Hola –respondió la castaña feliz.

-Sammie –dijo con el tono más coqueto que pudo.

-Freddie –se acercó la rubia y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Los dos estaban felices en los tiempos que podían llegar a pasar juntos.

-Creo que no podre acostumbrarme a esto –añadió Carly por lo bajo.

Los chicos la escucharon y sonrieron. Si para ella era raro, imagínense para la gente de la escuela. Todos los miraban curiosos, esperando que dijeran que era alguna clase de broma. Pero no iban a hacerlo, eso no era para nada una broma. Incluso Gibby todavía no podía procesar lo que había pasado en iCarly, y más a Sam y Freddie besándose en los pasillos de la escuela en los descansos.

-Ya chicos, peléense esto me está asustando –dijo Gibby cuando los vio besarse en el pasillo un viernes por la mañana.

-¡Gibby! –le grito Freddie –Ahora somos una pareja. Bueno una "casi pareja" Mi madre no debe enterarse o no me dejara salir ni para venir a la escuela.

-Ok… -respondió el chico un tanto sorprendido.

Lugo camino a su clase de historia y se fue.

Sam y Freddie tenían clases distintas así que se despidieron con un pequeño beso y cada uno se marchó a su correspondiente clase. Pero lo que no sabían era que alguien había estado observando cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras, durante esa semana y ya estaba pensando para que utilizarlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carly entro a su departamento seguida de Sam. Spencer hizo un comentario por lo bajo como: "_Parece que alguien no tiene casa" _pero lo dijo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sam lo escuchara y le dijera que prefería pasar sus tardes ahí, ya que tenían jamón.

-¡Pero luego lo repones niña! –dijo Spencer en tono autoritario.

-Lo hare –respondió Sam con jamón en la boca y susurro para si -, cuando muera.

Spencer se subió a una escalera mientras hacia un cepillo de dientes de 2 metros. Le extraño no ver a Freddie por ahí, y no sabía que había pasado ya que no había visto el último iCarly.

-¿Y el otro niño que parece que tampoco tiene una casa? –pregunto mientras pintaba las hebras del cepillo de blanco.

-Está en su casa. No puede salir porque su mamá lo vio besarse con Sam en el pasillo –explico Carly como si nada.

Al pronunciar las palabras "besarse" y "Sam" casi se cae de la escalera.

-¿QUÉ? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Sip. Yo y Freddie nos queremos y somos una pareja en secreto –dijo Sam escuchando la conversación desde la cocina de los Shay.

Ya cuando Spencer escucho eso de la boca de la rubia, si se calló de la escalera. No parecía haberle importado el golpe, si no que la situación se le había tornado muy rara. ¿Sam y Freddie una pareja? ¡Ni hablar!

-¿CÓMO? –volvió a preguntar el mayor de los Shay.

-Mira, Freddie y yo estamos enamorados ¿ok? Pero la Señora Benson no quiere que estemos juntos porque cree que soy mala para él. ¿Entiendes? –pregunto Sam perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Entiendo. Bueno y…¿Dónde está la cámara?

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Sam y Carly a la vez.

-Digo, esto tiene que ser una broma ¿no? ¡Ya no me graben, tengo un cepillo gigante de dos metros y no tengo miedo de usarlo! –grito Spencer hacia nadie en concreto.

-¡No es una broma! ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –pregunto Sam molesta y desafiante.

-Yo…

-¡Pues espera aquí unos minutos y ya sabrás que lo que te digo es verdad! –la rubia estaba furiosa.

Ya no podía soportar que la gente la llamara mentirosa, porque no creían que ella tenía una relación con Freddie Benson. ¿Acaso tan mala había sido ella? ¿Tan mala para que nadie le creyera? ¡Ni hablar! Ya no le importaba los riesgos que iba a tomar para demostrarle aunque sea a una persona que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

Agarro una de sus trabas de pelo y salió del departamento de los Shay. Abrió la puerta del departamento 8 D con la esperanza de encontrarse a la señora Benson por ahí. La suerte estaba de su parte, y por ahí no había ninguna gruñona señora Benson. Entro en la habitación de Freddie, y él estaba jugando en su computadora a un juego en línea. Sam rodo los ojos un poco y agarro a su novio de la muñeca y lo arrastro hasta el departamento de los Shay.

Freddie no se había percatado de la presencia de Sam en su habitación y se asusto al sentir una mano alrededor de su muñeca, pero al darse cuenta de que esa mano era la de Sam se relajó y se dejó llevar un momento. Pero luego comprendió que la rubia que4ria llevarlo al departamento de Carly y empezó a forcejear. Sabía que su madre estaría mirando el GPS cada dos minutos y notaria que su hijo había salido del departamento. Sam para tranquilizarlo le dijo que serían solo unos minutos y que ella le daría una buena excusa para que le dijera a su madre.

Spencer los miraba expectantes.

-¿Freddie puedes decirle **por favor** a Spencer que somos novios? –pregunto Sam ya impaciente.

-¿No lo sabias? Sí, es cierto, Sam y yo somos novios –explico Freddie confundido como Spencer.

-Ya en serio. La broma está durando demasiado –comentó el castaño mayor.

Ya Sam no lo soporto, y para dejarle bien en claro que eran una pareja, beso a Freddie poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. El castaño se sorprendió un momento pero correspondió al beso poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la rubia. Estuvieron así, perdiéndose entre besos por no se cuánto tiempo. Hasta que al fin se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

-Ya me quedo claro –dijo Spencer con la mirada de desconcierto más grande del planeta.

-Bueno ahora debo volver a mi departamento antes de que mi madre…

-¡FREDWARD BENSON! –grito una voz conocida al otro lado del pasillo. ¡Ay no! ¡Problemas…!

La señora Benson había aparecido como Freddie había pronosticado. Por suerte no había visto el beso que se habían dado o si no hubiera explotado de una manera no muy agradable. Entro corriendo al departamento de los Shay echando humo por las orejas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Creí que te había prohibido salir de la casa! –grito molesta.

-Lo siento, no te di la excusa –le susurro Sam.

-No te preocupes –respondió por lo bajo á, yo… si te desobedecí. Pero, no me siento culpable para nada. De hecho, es lo mejor que he hecho esta semana.

La señora Benson trago saliva y Freddie prosiguió con su discurso.

-¿Sabes qué? Si tengo que obedecerte para salir con Sam… lo hare.

-Esa niña tiene una mala influencia sobre ti. ¡Mírate! ¡Desobedeciéndome! Ella es mala Freddie. Y te hará daño.

-Fingiré que no oí eso –dijo Sam.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ella no es mala! ¡Ella es la chica más maravillosa, linda, genial y divertida que conozco! ¡Ella es buena conmigo ahora! **¡ELLA CAMBIO! **¿Por qué no puede respetar mi decisión de estar con ella? –pregunto Freddie molesto –Se supone que eres mi mamá y debes apoyarme.

La señora Benson se calló un momento pensando lo que su hijo decía. Parecía estar muy firme en su decisión de estar con Sam… si lo que él decía era cierto, sobre que había cambiado ella debería confiar en el y **apoyarlo.**

-Está bien, hijo. Puedes salir con ella –suspiro Marisa.

-¡Si! –gritaron todos de felicidad y para festejar Sam y Freddie se besaron, pero olvidaron el hecho de que estaba la señora Benson ahí, observando.

-Ajam –se aclaró la garganta y los chicos se separaron –Bésense cuando yo no este. Por favor.

La señora Benson se fue dejándolos ahí, para que se besaran, abrazaran y demás. Ellos estaban tremendamente felices. Y Sam y Freddie estuvieron de la mano todo el tiempo, hasta que llegó la hora de irse cada uno a su casa. Sam se iba a quedar a dormir en lo de Carly ya que su madre había salido con un mariachi. Cuando Freddie se iba a ir fue a despedirlo a la puerta del departamento.

-Buenas noches –saludo Freddie entrando a su departamento.

-Hey, Freddo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Sam algo tímida.

-Claro.

-¿Tú crees todas esas cosas de mi? ¿Qué soy "maravillosa, linda, genial y divertida"? –pregunto algo avergonzada.

-Sam… -dijo el castaño acercándosele –No lo hubiera dicho si no lo creyera. Eres todo eso que dije y mucho más. Yo… -dijo perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.

-¿Tu?

-Yo… te amo Sam.

-Y yo a ti.

Para corroborar sus palabras se acercaron y se dieron un dulce beso. En verdad sentían eso y no podían creer que lo habían admitido. Se amaban.

-Adiós –saludo la rubia tras separarse.

-Adiós –respondió Freddie y cuando cerró la puerta suspiro de felicidad.

**Awwwwwwwwwww! ¿No les pareció tierno? Este no es el capitulo final, no se preocupen. Subiré mas…hay un dato que deje en la historia que lo comprueba ;) Ojala hayan notado que puse unos toques de humor. Tal vez no se noten tanto pero ahí están. **

**Ojala les haya gustado, háganmelo saber en sus reviews. Perdón por la tardanza, pero creo que valió la pena. **

**Besos! :)**


	8. Stan y una voz chillona

**Holaaaaaaaaaaas! ¿Cómo están? Yo bastante bien, excepto por el hecho de que el Lunes empiezo las clases. D: Bueno ¿que se le va a hacer?, solo quería decirle que a lo mejor con las clases tarde más de una semana en escribir el fic. Así que no se asusten si tardo unos días más. Y otra cosa… no quiero escribir obligada. Miren, amo escribir, pero siento que si no escribo el Fic en una semana, sería una decepción para los lectores. Así que… nada. Bueno también (callen a esta maldita bocona) solo he recibido dos reviews por el ultimo capitulo…es que ¿no les gusta?**

**Como sea: Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! :)**

**Capitulo 8: Stan y una voz chillona. **

Después de que el problema con la señora Benson se resolvió, los chicos estaban tranquilos. Habían tomado un ritmo normal como pareja, peleándose un poco como a la antigua, pero llevándose bien. Salían al cine, a cenar y a los Licuados Locos. También salían con Carly, para que ella no se sintiera dejada de lado, aparte ella era la mejor amiga de los dos.

Aparte de eso habían estado trabajando mucho en iCarly, querían que el show estuviera mejor que nunca, pero necesitaban ayuda. No pensaban contratar a alguien como Cort, ya que ya habían tenido sus pequeños problemas con él. Brad no estaba disponible ya que se había mudado a Nueva York con su tía. Pero su problema se resolvió un jueves en la mañana…

-Chicos, hola –saludo la castaña alegre dejando sus libros en su casillero.

-Hola –respondieron sus mejores amigos mientras estaban tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué han hecho? –pregunto Carly curiosa.

-Nada, solo le robe a Gibby su sándwich de jamón y estuve hablando con Freddo –explico Sam mordiendo "su" sándwich.

Carly rodo los ojos al oír lo de Gibby y el sándwich, pero podría haber sido peor. Unos años atrás le había roto un pulgar solo por pedirle ser su pareja en el baile.

-Yo estuve en el AV Club y encontré a alguien perfecto para ser nuestro ayudante en iCarly –respondió Freddie feliz.

-Y claro, si en un club de ñoños no encuentras un ñoño, sería ilógico –dijo Sam divertida.

-Sam… -protesto Freddie.

-Pero tu eres mi ñoño favorito –agrego Sam, al ver la protesta de su novio. De paso le dio un beso rápido a Freddie en la mejilla.

-¿Y? –pregunto la castaña.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el productor técnico confundido. Se había quedado pensando en el pequeño beso que Sam le había dado.

-¡Ese alguien perfecto para ser nuestro ayudante! –dijo Carly con impaciencia.

-¡Ah si! –dijo de repente recordante el castaño -. Hay un chico que se llama Stan. El se ofrecio a ser nuestro ayudante. Es realmente habilidoso con la computadora y dijo que no tendría ningún problema en ayudarnos con iCarly.

-¿Y cómo es? –pregunto Carly.

-Es competente y…

-¡No! ¡Me refiero a si es guapo! –dijo la castaña.

-Yo… ¡Ahí viene! –señalo Freddie detrás de la morena.

Por el pasillo venia un chico, que para la suerte de Carly, se consideraba guapo. Era alto, delgado, ojos verdes claros y cabello castaño claro. Venia cargado con un montón de cables, carpeta, libros y una laptop, pero las podía llevar perfectamente en las mano ya que era bastante fuerte. **(N/A No le pienso dar una mochila a este chico. No se la merece. Jajajaja) **

Carly se quedó pasmada y se lo quedo mirando, mientras Sam y Freddie lo saludaban con naturalidad. Stan al ver a Carly básicamente congelada, la miro con extrañeza y la saludo. La castaña respondió torpemente y se llevó a sus amigos a una esquina lejos de sus casilleros diciéndole como excusa a Stan que iban a buscar un libro que se había caído por allí.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Sam y Freddie al unísono cuando Carly los soltó.

-¡Es muy guapo para ser un ñoño! –dijo Carly.

-Gracias –respondió Freddie ofendido por el término "ñoño".

-¡Lo siento, pero es demasiado guapo!

-Ya dejaste eso claro Carly, de acuerdo es guapo ¿y? –pregunto Sam impaciente.

-¡Nada! ¡Quede como una tonta frente a el! –explico la castaña, molesta.

-Bueno, acostúmbrate ya que él va a ayudarnos con iCarly –dijo Freddie.

Con eso dejaron como terminada la conversación y volvieron donde Stan que los miraba confundido debido a su repentina búsqueda de un libro que no existía.

-Volvimos –dijo la castaña -. Por cierto, me llamo Carly.

-Stan. ¿Y el libro? –pregunto extrañado.

-¿Qué libro? –pregunto Carly nerviosa.

-El que fueron a buscar hace unos minutos… -el chico estaba cada vez más extrañado.

-No era nuestro libro –explico Sam de manera convincente.

El chico la miro con curiosidad. Era bonita, y según Freddie era muy divertida y genial y el mismo Stan podía corroborar eso al haber visto iCarly en línea un par de veces.

-Oye Sam ¿tienes novio? -pregunto coqueto el chico.

Sam miro al chico extrañada, Carly lo miro apenada y Freddie lo miro con un profundo odio.

-Lo estás viendo –dijo Freddie molesto agarrándole a Sam la mano.

-Oh, lo siento amigo, no lo sabía –explico incómodo.

-Como sea, vas a ser nuestro ayudante ¿no? –pregunto Carly. Ella aún estaba interesada en él.

-Si, por supuesto –respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, nos vamos –dijo Freddie al oír la campana y se llevó a Sam de la mano corriendo a su clase de Matemáticas, mientras la castaña los seguía.

Cuando Stan estuvo solo llamo a alguien por celular

-Ya estoy dentro.

-Genial. Recuerda lo que te dije, pon las cámaras sin que se den cuenta –le ordeno una voz chillona del otro lado de la línea.

-De acuerdo –y corto.

Carly, durante todo el camino a casa, estuvo hablando de lo guapo que era Stan y que podría ser una gran ayuda para el show. Sam estuvo de acuerdo en el punto en que podría ser una ayuda. Freddie no estuvo de acuerdo en ningún punto por lo que había pasado con Sam.

-No creo que se buena idea –dijo molesto Freddie en la cocina mientras su novia estaba en el baño.

-Solo lo dices porque el coqueteo con Sam –replico Carly.

-¡Y tu solo lo quieres porque es guapo! –ironizo Freddie.

-Eso… ¡no importa! Ya le llame para que venga hoy a ensayar con nosotros –dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¡Pero Carly…! –empezó Freddie.

-¡Pero nada!

-¡Solo lo quieres porque es guapo! –repitió el castaño.

Carly no contesto, se cruzó de brazos y fue a sentarse en su sofá, mientras Freddie buscaba en la heladera un poco de jamón para Sam. Cuando la rubia salió del baño se sentó con su mejor amiga a comer el jamón que su novio le había dado.

-¡Pon esa nueva película de terror! –dijo emocionada la rubia.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto la castaña.

-¡La del payaso asesino come hombres!

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Carly con expresión de susto y preocupación.

-¡Porque es divertido ver como un payaso come personas! –dijo Sam como si fuera lo más obvio.

Carly puso la película de mala gana y Sam comía su jamón con emoción. Para la mitad de la película, Carly se había ido a Licuados Locos con Spencer y Sam y Freddie se habían quedado viendo la película. Freddie había rodeado con el brazo a Sam y ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Se miraron, se iban a besar… pero alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Freddie fastidiado.

-Stan –respondió una voz detrás de la puerta.

-Ugh –abrió la puerta con odio -.¿Qué quieres?

-Carly me dijo que viniera a las 6:00. Son las 6 y estoy aquí –respondió Stan con su laptop en la mano–Hola Sam.

-Hola –respondió la rubia.

-Como sea, Carly no está. Así que ven cuando ella este, porque no vamos a ensayar sin ella –dijo Freddie intentando que se marchara.

-¿Podrías dejar que yo esperara aquí dentro? –pregunto Stan.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, Carly apareció con Spencer. Ambos traían sus licuados en las manos y estaban agitados. Habían corrido para llegar a las seis al departamento, ya que la castaña había insistido. Spencer parecía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque.

-Voy a-a tomar a-agu-a –dijo Spencer.

Entro casi arrastrándose hasta la cocina y los chicos se reían. Carly entro y se fue corriendo al baño y se arregló. Parecía que fuera a ir a una cita. Traía una remera lisa blanca con unos volados y una falda de jean que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla. Se había peinado y maquillado un poco. Esta preciosa lo que atrajo un poco la atención de Stan.

-Vamos a arriba –dijo Carly.

Todos la siguieron hasta el estudio del web-show. Estaba como siempre: con cosas locas, raras y divertidas. Como iCarly y sus estrellas del show. Decidieron que iban a ensayar un molestando a Lewbert, ¿Qué estoy lamiendo?, Un baile improvisado y un Bebe Spencer.

Fue un buen ensayo, tranquilo, divertido y Stan, por más que Freddie básicamente lo odiara, era muy bueno con la computadora y era una gran ayuda para los chicos. Para festejar por el buen ensayo iban a ir todos a Licuados Locos.

-¿Vienes? –le pregunto Carly a Stan.

-Claro, espera que me lleve mi laptop.

-Ok –te esperamos abajo.

Stan agarro su laptop y de su bolsillo saco una mini cámara y un micrófono pequeño, y la pego en una de las paredes del estudio. Saco su celular y llamo a alguien.

-Ya instale la cámara y el micrófono.

-Bien. Recuerda instalar otras cámaras en la escuela y en el departamento. –respondió la voz chillona del otro lado de la línea.

-De acuerdo.

-Tu tarea todavía no finaliza. Recuerda enfocarte en Sam Puckett.

-No habrá problema –respondió Stan con una sonrisita malévola. Luego de eso la llamada finalizo.

Con quien quiera que Stan hubiera hablado, ahora tenía ojos y oídos en los iCarlys. Y eso no era nada bueno.

**Chan Chan Chan! ¿Quién será ese personaje misterioso? ¿Para quién trabaja Stan? ¿Por qué tiene que enfocarse en Sam?**

**Lo descubrirán pronto!**

**Si les gusto este capitulo háganmelo saber en sus Reviews, si lo odiaron también díganmelo.**

**Ahora una pequeña pregunta: ¿En que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?**

**Nos vemos! Chaooooo! :D**


	9. Aniversario parte 1

**Ya sé. Mátenme, tírenme piedras, electrocútenme. Se lo mucho que he tardado, pero la escuela, las tareas y bla bla bla. Las excusas no sirven, pero aparte estuve con un bloqueo por bastante tiempo. Ojala ustedes puedan entender eso, porque yo aprecio sus reviews y se que ahora alguien, o eso espero, leerá este capítulo y no querrá asesinarme. Espero sepan perdonarme y vamos a retomar la historia desde donde la dejamos :D**

ANTERIORMENTE:  
-Ya instale la cámara y el micrófono.

-Bien. Recuerda instalar otras cámaras en la escuela y en el departamento. –respondió la voz chillona del otro lado de la línea.

-De acuerdo.

-Tu tarea todavía no finaliza. Recuerda enfocarte en Sam Puckett.

-No habrá problema –respondió Stan con una sonrisita malévola. Luego de eso la llamada finalizo.

Con quien quiera que Stan hubiera hablado, ahora tenía ojos y oídos en los iCarlys. Y eso no era nada bueno.

Capitulo 9: Aniversario parte 1

Era un Domingo bastante bueno en Seattle. Sol, ni una nube en el cielo, con la temperatura ideal. Sam y Carly se habían despertado despeinadas y con sus pijamas arrugadas. Todavía no habían abierto los ojos cuando Carly agarro a su amiga de los hombros zarandeándola:

-¡MI CITA!

Sam no entendía nada. Quito los brazos de su amiga de ella y la miro extrañada. Carly al ver su expresión le explico:

-Stan dijo que hoy nos podríamos juntar en Licuados Locos a las 12 para charlar un rato ¡Y SON LAS 11:55! ¡Necesito arreglarme! –dijo la castaña corriendo hacia el baño.

Mientras tanto, Sam bajo las escaleras para tomar algo de desayuno. Supuso que su amiga tendría unos cereales y leche, pero no, la heladera estaba vacía. Se molestó un poco pero, se peinó y se vistió y fue a tocar la puerta de Freddie. Sabía que él tendría algo de comida.

Toco la puerta y espero. Freddie le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, tratando de peinarse su cabello castaño.

-Hola Sammie

-Hola Freddo…Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Si? –Freddie sonreía.

-¿Tienes algo de comida? –pregunto directa la rubia.

El castaño se decepciono pensando que quizá Sam le podría haber dicho feliz aniversario. Ya habían salido por un mes y ese día se cumplía el plazo. Pero no. Asintió le dijo que lo esperara y le trajo un poco de jamón y tostadas.

-Gracias –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue al departamento de la castaña.

-¿No hay nada que quieres decirme?

-Ah si. ¡Nos vemos!

Freddie cerró la puerta más decepcionado aun. Su novia había olvidado su **aniversario**.

La rubia comió con tranquilidad su jamón y tostadas. Su castaña amiga bajo toda arreglado y solo eso que habían pasado 5 minutos. Llevaba un vestido floreado, estaba peinada y maquillada.

-¡Me voy Sam! ¡Adiós Spencer! –saludo Carly.

-Adiós Carla

-Carly que no te ataque un oso panda –dijo Spencer desde su habitación.

Las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas, pero luego lo tomaron como algo normal. Después de todo, era **Spencer.**

Carly llego a Licuados Locos y se encontró con Stan ahí sentado. Era un chico bastante agradable, aunque un poco… osado. Siempre coqueteaba con Sam y aunque esta no le prestara atención volvía a hacerlo cada vez que la veía. Esa acción hacia que a Carly y a Freddie les hirviera la sangre, pero no podían despedirlo por eso. Carly en parte acepto la cita de Stan para decirle que dejara de andar tras de Sam y más, si ella ya tenía un novio y era Freddie.

-Hola Stan –saludo la castaña.

-Hola –saludo el chico.

-¿Cómo estas? –pregunto Carly.

-Bien. Lidiando con Historia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te va mal?

-SI. Nunca me gustaron las Historia, y reprobé el último examen. Mi mamá dijo que si no aprobaba el próximo no me dejaría salir.

-Oh –se decepciono la castaña.

-Tampoco me dejara hacer iCarly.

La castaña se preocupó aún más. Lo necesitaban, aunque coqueteara con Sam. Necesitaban su ayuda. Y Carly encontró la manera de ayudarlo.

-¿Qué tal si te asesoro en Historia?

-¿En serio? –pregunto sorprendido Stan.

-Seguro, soy buena en Historia y soy también, buena enseñando –dijo pestañeando coquetamente.

-Claro.

-En mi casa a las 5.

-Bueno nos vemos –saludo Stan. Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó por la puerta del local.

Carly se sentía contenta, había logrado que Stan aceptara para ayudarlo a estudiar. Tal vez no se considerará una "cita", pero ella aun así, se sentía bien con eso. Historia, no era exactamente su fuerte, pero podía saber perfectamente lo que necesitaba para el examen y le iba bien. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Detrás de un departamento del octavo piso, un chico castaño, se sentía realmente frustrado. Su novia, posiblemente había olvidado su aniversario, y aparte, él no sabía que regalarle. ¿Jamón? ¿Un mes de comida gratis en el "Taco Guapo"? ¿O tal vez tocino boliviano? Su cabeza daba vueltas con el posible regalo y realmente no sabía que. Escucho el ruido de una puerta cerrándose de otro departamento. Tal vez sería Carly. ¡Ella sabría qué le podría regalar a Sam!

Salió de su departamento para entrar al de su amiga. Cuando entro a este, encontró al mayor de los Shay haciendo una escultura con lamparitas de colores.

-Hola Spencer, ¿En que trabajas? –pregunto curioso el chico.

-Es una escultura con lamparitas. Voy a hacer un robot lleno de lamparitas así en la noche lo enciendo en el living.

-Y… ¿no se te incendiara? –Spencer Shay era bien conocido por sus incendios provocados por cada cosa que construyera, arreglara o tocara.

-No. Conseguí lamparitas anti-inflamables. El chico de la tienda me aseguro que no se podrían incendiar. Y me dijo que si eso pasaba, que usara mi matafuegos gratis de los bomberos.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto Freddie extrañado.

-Cada cinco incendios, te regalan un matafuegos. **(N/A O extintor. Acá lo llaman matafuegos) **

-Genial. Oye ¿esta Carly?

-Si. Esta arriba en el estudio.

-Gracias- acto seguido subió las escaleras.

Cuando llego, Carly estaba sentada en un puff, escuchando música, disparándole flechas de gomas a la pantalla. No le extraño para nada. Hablando en serio ¿Cuándo Carly Shay no había hecho algo extraño? Sonrió un poco y se puso detrás de ella para asustarla.

-¡Bu! –dijo el castaño agarrándola de los hombros.

-¡Aaah!-grito la castaña, dando un salto. -¡Freddie casi me das un infarto!

-Lo siento, era muy tentador asustarte.

La castaña agarro un almohadón y lo golpeo con un poco de enojo. El castaño hizo lo mismo, y al final terminaron riéndose. Parecían dos hermanos pequeños.

-¡Ya! –dijo riéndose la castaña -¿Qué quieres?

-Estaba pensando que regalarle a Sam para nuestro aniversario. ¡No se me ocurre nada!

-Bueno déjame pensar…-dijo la castaña mirando a su alrededor para encontrar inspiración.

El chico también se puso a pensar. Sam Puckett…la rubia, carnívora, mas tierna del planeta ¿Qué podría regalarle? Su amiga encontró la respuesta después de pensar unos 5 minutos:

-¡Ya se! –grito con alegría Carly.

-¿Qué?

-El otro día estábamos en el centro comercial, y pasamos por la vidriera de un negocio llamado "C'est la vie" **(N/A Se tanto francés, gracias traductor! Jajajjajaj, perdón, necesitaba eso XD) **y Sam se quedó mirando un rato un collar con forma de luna plateado. Era muy lindo, y se que ella lo quería con ansias. Lo pude ver en su cara.

-¡Gracias Carly! –grito el castaño y la abrazo con alegría. -¡Te quiero amiga!

-Claro amigo

-Oye Carly, tengo otro problema.

-Cuéntame –dijo la castaña.

-Bueno, yo creo que Sam se olvidó de nuestro aniversario.

-Oh –dijo la castaña nerviosa. Sam le había contado que para que fuera una sorpresa, iba a fingir que no se acordaba de su aniversario para luego darle el regalo a Freddie en la noche –Estoy completamente segura que ella no lo olvido. Ella no podría.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Spencer ya voy! –y se fue corriendo por las escaleras hacia un llamado imaginario de Spencer.

Freddie se quedó confundido con sus propios pensamientos, en el estudio de iCarly. ¿Sam habría olvidado su aniversario? ¿En verdad lo había hecho? Su cabeza daba vueltas con esa incógnita. ¿Sam se habría olvidado de el? El no tenia respuestas.

**Chicos en verdad siento que esto sea tan corto, pero todavía no tengo la inspiración en mi totalidad, así que comprendan me! Ojala les haya gustado! Besos! Dejen su opinión en la Reviews :D **


	10. Aniversario - Parte 2

**PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Sorry, mi dispiace,** **désolé, desculpe! No tengo muchos idiomas en cuales disculparme! La verdad me siento muy culpable por no haber escrito antes, es que no tenía inspiración, y no me quería sentir forzada a escribir! D:**

**Pero aquí estoy, y acá está el capítulo que continua con la historia! :) **

Anteriormente:

Freddie se quedó confundido con sus propios pensamientos, en el estudio de iCarly. ¿Sam habría olvidado su aniversario? ¿En verdad lo había hecho? Su cabeza daba vueltas con esa incógnita. ¿Sam se habría olvidado de el? El no tenia respuestas.

**Capitulo 10: Aniversario –Parte 2**

Sam Puckett estaba comiendo un poco de jamón que Spencer había comprado hacia un poco más de una hora. Con la velocidad de comer de la rubia, el jamón no iba a durar mucho. Carly estaba en el sillón tratando de preparar un resumen de historia para ayudar a Stan con su examen. Estaba bien arreglada, se había cambiado el vestido floreado que había usado hacia pocas horas por uno negro con manchas de colores, se había hecho una coleta alta, que le quedaba muy bien y estaba con un poco de rubor. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto hubiera dicho: "¡CARACOLES! ¡QUE HERMOSA!", básicamente.

-Carla, ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Sam.

-Voy a ayudar a Stan con historia –respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Que divertido –respondió Sam con todo el sarcasmo que pudo acumular.

La castaña la miro con mala cara, pero Sam siempre había sido así. El estudio no era una de sus cosas preferidas en la vida. **(N/A tampoco es de las mías)**

En el departamento de al lado Freddie ya había conseguido el collar de luna del cual le había hablado Carly. La castaña tenía razón: el collar era hermoso. La luna era de plata con un pequeño brillo en la punta. A Sam le quedaría perfecto. Pensaba dárselo en la tarde.

Eran las 5:15 y Stan cayó con su automática actitud de: "Soy muy atractivo y voy a coquetear con Sam" Apenas entro saludo a las dos chicas y se sentó en el sillón junto a Carly para estudiar.

-Bueno Stan lo primero que vamos a ver es… -la castaña fue interrumpida por una carcajada de Sam.

-¡Jajajajajaja!

Carly la miro con mala cara, pero la rubia ni enterada. Sam estaba en la computadora riéndose con el video de Ginger Fox, en el cual la cantante se lavaba el cabello con queso azul.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Esto jamás se volverá viejo! –reía con ganas la rubia.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Stan levantándose y poniéndose al lado de Sam.

-Es el video de Ginger Fo… -empezó a explicar Sam entusiasmada, pero esta vez Carly fue la que la interrumpió.

-Ejem, Sam… ¿no tenias que ir a ordenar el estudio? –pregunto Carly con una mirada significativa.

-Yo…emm, ¡claro! Me había olvidado. ¡Me voy arriba! – Sam salió disparada hacia el estudio, dejando a Carly y a Stan solos en el living.

-Como estaba diciendo, lo primero que vamos a ver para tu examen es la Revolución Francesa, ¿sabes algo de eso?

-Creo que si, fue cuando se inventó la maquina a vapor ¿no?

-No no, eso fue en la Revolución Industrial. La Revolución Francesa fue cuando… -y Carly empezó a explicarle todo lo que sabía.

Después de una media hora de explicar sobre la Revolución Francesa…

-Wow Carly, sabes muchísimo –dijo Stan, sorprendido.

-Gracias, es que es uno de los únicos temas que me pueden interesar en la escuela. Es bastante entretenido –dijo Carly sin darle mucha importancia.

-No en verdad, sabes mucho. Y tu lo haces entretenido y fácil de entender. Eres la mejor tutora que he tenido, Carly –dijo Stan sonriendo, sin su acostumbrada vanidad.

-Gracias –dijo Carly ruborizándose. Se lo quedo mirando durante un rato y después se empezó a inclinar hacia el. El también lo estaba haciendo, pero de repente recordó las palabras de su jefe "Enfócate en Sam Puckett" , y como si fuera por arte del destino, Freddie entro por la puerta distrayéndolo y haciendo que se cayera del sillón.

-¡Auch! –en verdad no le había dolido mucho la caída, pero tenía que entretener a Carly y a Freddie.

-¿Estas bien Stan? –pregunto preocupada Carly.

Stan negó con la cabeza, fingiendo dolor.

-Te traeré hielo –dijo Carly yendo hacia el refrigerador.

Freddie no entendía mucho de la situación así que lo primero que hizo fue preguntar:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Sam?

-Stan se cayó, y Sam está en el estudio –Freddie se dirigió hacia la escalera, pero Carly le grito que se quedara:

-Freddie, Spencer volvió a dejar el hielo encima de ese estante, ayúdame a bajarlo –pidió Carly.

-¿Por qué no te ayuda Stan? –pregunto el castaño con molestia. El solo quería darle su regalo a Sam.

-¡Se cayó del sillón bobo! ¡Ayúdame! –le dijo la castaña.

Freddie se puso a ayudarla, y Stan a provecho esa distracción para escurrirse y subir hasta el estudio de iCarly.

Sam estaba mirando videos en la pantalla del estudio, aburrida de tener que estar arriba… esperaba con ansias que se hiciera mas tarde así podría ver la cara de felicidad de Freddie. Se había escurrido en su departamento y había dejado su regalo encima de su cama, con un carta deseándole feliz aniversario. Le iba a encantar su regalo. Sam nunca en su vida había hecho tanto esfuerzo por algo así.

Un poco cansada de su aislamiento, Sam agarro un aro de ula, puso un poco de música y se puso a bailar. Se estaba divirtiendo bastante, se sentía una niña de nuevo, una niña feliz. Mientras estaba girando alguien le tapo los ojos. Supuso que era Freddie, así que rio.

-Freddie suéltame –dijo la rubia agarrándole las manos.

-No quiero Sam –dijo una voz que no era la de Freddie.

-¿Stan? –pregunto Sam confundida, sacándose las manos del chico de los ojos.

-Si preciosa –dijo Stan, son su típica arrogancia.

**-**¿Lo alcanzas Carly? –pregunto Freddie sosteniendo a su amiga, haciéndole escalerita con la mano.

-¡Si lo alcanzara no estaría encima de tu mano! –dijo Carly tratando de manotear la bolsa. -¡Demonios!

-¡Déjame intentar a mi Carly! –protesto Freddie. Él no podría aguantar mucho más - ¡Carly no eres exactamente una pluma!

-¡No, lo hare yo! ¡Cállate! –Carly siguió manoteando en el estante, hasta que al fin agarro la bolsa de hielo -¡Si!

Antes de que Freddie pudiera bajarla como es debido, ya no pudo aguantar más y ambos se cayeron. Por suerte no se lastimaron.

-¡La próxima vez consigue una escalera de verdad Carly! –dijo molesto Freddie.

-¡Esta bien! –le respondió la chica. –Stan aquí tengo el hielo.

Pero en vez de encontrar a un Stan dolorido en su sillón, a este lo encontró vacío. Miraba confundida el sillón y molesta, por todo lo que le había hecho pasara para buscar algo de hielo, y que **el **no estuviera ahí.

-¿A dónde se fue? –pregunto Carly, furiosa.

-No lo se… -dijo Freddie pensativo –Iré a ver a Sam.

Dicho esto el castaño se fue, dejando a Carly hecha una furia.

-Stan, te dije que podemos ser amigos pero no te acerques más –dijo Sam poniendo su brazo entre medio de los dos, nerviosa.

-Por favor Sam, admite que te gusto –dijo Stan sonriendo pedantemente, tocándole el cabello.

-¡Claro que no me gustas!¡Me gusta Freddie! Y hoy es nuestro aniversario así que, si me disculpas, me voy –dijo Sam apartándose de el chico.

Stan necesitaba hacer un movimiento rápidamente, Sam estaba de espaldas a la puerta así que no podía ver que Freddie estaba llegando al estudio. Stan no lo pensó mas agarro a Sam del brazo y la beso. Sam forcejeo con todas su fuerzas, pero no pudo liberarse, el chico tenia fuerza. Freddie vio horrorizado la escena hasta que Stan la soltó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Freddie furioso.

-Yo solo estaba aquí con Sam, besándola… -dijo Stan.

-¡Tu cállate! ¿Qué está pasando Sam? ¿Acaso te gusta Stan?

-No Freddie, el me agarro y me beso yo no quería. ¡Incluso trate de soltarme!

-Pues parece que no lo hiciste con demasiadas ganas –mascullo el castaño.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Sam sintiéndose muy, pero muy mal.

-¡Pues tal parece que olvidas nuestro aniversario y te encuentro besando a Stan que ha estado coqueteando contigo desde que tengo memoria! –grito Freddie.

-¡YO NO QUERIA BESARLO! –grito Sam, pero Freddie no la escuchaba.

-Sabes que, te iba a regalar esto para nuestro aniversario –dijo señalando el collar de luna plateado –pero tal parece que será mejor que Stan te lo ponga. Terminamos.

Tiro el collar a los pies de Sam y se fue hecho una furia por la puerta. Stan sonreía satisfecho, había alcanzado su objetivo.

-¡De que te ríes! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! –grito la rubia fuera de si -¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Después de gritarle, lo pateo y ahora en verdad le dolía la rodilla, y **si NECESITABA HIELO. **

Carly estaba sentada en el sillón, con la bolsa de hielo derritiéndose, hasta que vio que Freddie se marchaba a toda velocidad del departamento, dejando una estela de enojo tras de sí.

-¿Freddie que pasa? –pregunto la castaña confundida.

-Encontré a Stan –dijo Freddie por toda respuesta cerrando la puerta con furia.

Carly estaba confundida ¿Qué había pasado con Stan? ¿Y Sam? ¿Por qué Freddie estaba tan enojado? Las respuestas de la castaña aparecieron rápidamente cuando un desesperada Sam Puckett apareció por las escaleras, con una expresión de enojo y tristeza, peor más que nada tristeza.

-¿Qué paso Sam? –pregunto Carly preocupada, rodeándola con el brazo.

-Stan va a necesitar hielo de verdad ahora –mascullo la rubia.

-¡Sam en serio! ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Freddie para que se marchara así?

-¡Stan me beso y Freddie termino conmigo! –grito Sam, sin poder contener la lagrimas.

La castaña estaba sumamente preocupada. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Y **¿Por qué? **

Carly le pidió que se sentara y le explicara todo, pero había alguien que había presenciado esas escenas, y no necesitaba esas explicaciones. Esa persona era malvada, y tenia un plan con aquellas imágenes con el cual podría destruir al show iCarly de una vez por todas. Y al final una sonrisa malvada y diabólica se dibujo en el rostro de **Nevel Papperman.**

**CHICOOOOOS! EN SERIO LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN ESTOS TRES MESES, OJALA ALGUNO DE USTEDES COMPRENDA Y SIGA LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO NO ME ODIEN POR QUE YO LOS APRECIO MUCHO, SIN USTEDES YO NO SERIA NADA. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO Y EN VERDAD SIENTO NO HABER ESTADO ACTIVA.**

**Besos :)**


	11. Aniversario - Parte 3

**Chicos, lo se la maldita niña no volvió a actualizar, es una floja, bla bla bla. LO SIENTO. EN VERDAD, no voy a poner excusas, me tarde y lo siento MUCHISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMO. HASTA EL CIELO, MAS EN VERDAD HASTA PLUTON. Como sea no voy a poner excusas. Eso ya lo dije, pero lo se no actualice y estuvo mal. LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO, YO LOS APRECIO MUCHO! **

**No voy a hablar mas.**

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

¿Qué paso Sam? –pregunto Carly preocupada, rodeándola con el brazo.

-Stan va a necesitar hielo de verdad ahora –mascullo la rubia.

-¡Sam en serio! ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Freddie para que se marchara así?

-¡Stan me beso y Freddie termino conmigo! –grito Sam, sin poder contener la lagrimas.

La castaña estaba sumamente preocupada. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Y **¿Por qué? **

Carly le pidió que se sentara y le explicara todo, pero había alguien que había presenciado esas escenas, y no necesitaba esas explicaciones. Esa persona era malvada, y tenia un plan con aquellas imágenes con el cual podría destruir al show iCarly de una vez por todas. Y al final una sonrisa malvada y diabólica se dibujo en el rostro de **Nevel Papperman.**

**Aqui tienen el capitulo, los que quieran seguir leyendo :)**

**Aniversario Parte 3**

Sam le contó a su amiga todo lo que pudo sin atragantarse con su lagrimas saladas. Le contó lo de Stan, el beso, Freddie, **TODO. **Carly la abrazaba. Era la primera vez que veía a su amiga en un estado tan depresivo. Freddie debía de importarle mucho. Y en verdad Freddie le importaba muchísimo. Dicen que dos personas se enamoraran entre si eventualmente, en un buen momento, en un malo. Al parecer Sam y Freddie se habían enamorado, en un buen momento, pero personas como Stan, aparecían y hacían creer que solo era un mal momento.

-El me beso y yo quería zafarme pero no pude. Yo solo no pude... -dijo la rubia triste y enojada. ¿Como no había podido zafar de Stan? ¿Como es que podía noquear a un camionero con un cartón de leche, pero no podía soltarse de un chico que la besaba? No lo sabia.

-Sam, te agarro cuando tenias la guardia baja. Uno no puede hacer mucho cuando esta distraído -dijo Carly -. El te agarro **desprevenida. **

-Pero el...Yo...ME siento una tonta.

-No tienes porque Sam. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Y ni siquiera te atrevas a culparte por esto. QUE NI SE TE OCURRA.

Era demasiado tarde, Sam ya se estaba culpando así misma, por no haberse librado de Stan. Como deseaba que nunca lo hubieran contratado para el show, como deseaba que todo lo relacionado con el **desapareciera. **Justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, apareció Stan bajando las escaleras como podía. Al parecer Sam lo había pateado muy fuerte. Es lo que se merecía por haberla besado descaradamente frente a su novio. Apenas la rubia lo vio, fue corriendo a golpearlo. Al advertir esto, Carly la retuvo como pudo. Sam tenia mucha fuerza y Stan se estaba cubriendo como una niño que le tiene miedo a un perro enorme. Sam parecía eso en ese momento. Un perro enorme y furioso dispuesto a atacar cada milímetro de piel que encontrara al alcance de sus manos.

-¡SAM NO! -grito Carly agarrándola.

Spencer al escuchar el forcejeo, entro en acción.

-¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -apareció con una bate de béisbol en la mano y una mascara en su cara. Sabia que Sam podía ser peligrosa.

El mayor de los Shay, siguió gritando "NYAAAAAAAAAA" por unos minutos mas hasta que la cosa se calmo un poco. Sam seguía con sus impulsos asesinos hacia Stan, pero con un poco mas de tranquilidad. Stan aprovecho esto para correr y desaparecer tras la puerta del departamento. Spencer se saco la mascara, dejo el bate de béisbol, y miro a las chicas que ahora se sentaban en el sillón, con expresión interrogante.

-Stan beso a Sam, enfrente de Freddie, y Freddie rompió con ella -dijo Carly.

Spencer, se puso al lado de Sam en el sillón y la abrazo. Conocía a la rubia desde hacia tanto que la quería como su hermanita. Carly se paro para preparar un poco de chocolate caliente para su amiga, y luego se puso a revisar la pagina de iCarly, para anunciar que Stan ya no estaría mas con ellos por razones, "particulares". Así lo pondrían hasta que tuviera el show en vivo y lo degradara públicamente, como había hecho con Steven.

-Oye, tranquila Sam. Las cosas se arreglaran.

De repente Carly ahogo un gritito. Había visto algo, y no era para nada bueno.

-Chicos...vengan a ver esto -fijo Carly temerosa.

Sam y Spencer se levantaron del sillón y fueron hacia la computadora donde Carly señalaba con un dedo tembloroso la sección de los comentarios. Cientos de comentarios se mostraban en la pantalla y no eran para nada positivos:

"No volveré a ver iCarly, jamas!" dijo una tal Trus789.

"No puedo creer que Carly sea así! Tampoco me lo esperaba de Sam!" dijo Rue68.

"Freddie eres el peor!" menciono Finn85.

-¿Que es todo esto? -pregunto Sam nerviosa.

-¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo! -dijo Carly -¡No se de que están hablando!

-Mira en comentarios anteriores, a lo mejor alguien ha puesto algo por allí -sugirio Spencer.

Carly lo hizo y efectivamente encontró lo que buscaban, un comentario que decía "NO LO CREO" y con el enlace de un vídeo. Carly lo miro con curiosidad y luego miro a su hermano de la misma manera.

-¿Que? A veces tengo buenas ideas -declaro Spencer un poco ofendido ante la mirada de Carly. -Solo hazle click al vídeo.

-Aqui vamos -suspiro la rubia.

El enlace los llevo a una cuenta en SplashFace. Le dio play al vídeo y así comenzó:

"CARLY, SAM Y FREDDIE. ¿TAN BUENOS AMIGOS COMO PARECEN?"

Aparecieron unas imagenes de Carly y Freddie:

Estaban ambos en el estudio de iCarly.

-¡Bu! –dijo el castaño agarrándola de los hombros.

-¡Aaah!-grito la castaña, dando un salto. -¡Freddie casi me das un infarto!

-Lo siento, era muy tentador asustarte.

La castaña agarro un almohadón y lo golpeo con un poco de enojo. El castaño hizo lo mismo, y al final terminaron riéndose.

-¡Ya! –dijo riéndose la castaña -¿Qué quieres?

-Estaba pensando que regalarte para nuestro aniversario.

-Un collar con forma de luna plateado. Era muy lindo, y lo quería con ansias.

¡Carly! –grito el castaño y la abrazo con alegría. -¡Te quiero!

La imagen se corto y luego a apareció otra. Esta vez eran Sam y Stan:

Sam estaba con su ula ula y Stan aparecía por detrás de ella y le tapaba los ojos.

-Suéltame –dijo la rubia agarrándole las manos.

-No quiero Sam –dijo Stan.

-¿Stan? –pregunto Sam, sacándose las manos del chico de los ojos.

-Si preciosa –dijo Stan.

Por favor Sam, admite que te gusto –dijo Stan sonriendo, tocándole el cabello.

-¡Claro que me gustas! –dijo Sam yéndose por la puerta.

Stan agarro a Sam del brazo y la beso.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Freddie furioso.

-Yo solo estaba aquí con Sam, besándola… -dijo Stan.

-¡Tu cállate! ¿Qué está pasando Sam? ¿Acaso te gusta Stan?

-Freddie, el me agarro y me beso yo quería.

-Pues parece que lo hiciste con demasiadas ganas –mascullo el castaño.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Sam.

-¡Pues tal parece que olvidas nuestro aniversario y te encuentro besando a Stan que ha estado coqueteando contigo desde que tengo memoria! –grito Freddie.

-¡YO QUERÍA BESARLO! –grito Sam.

-Sabes que, te iba a regalar esto para nuestro aniversario –dijo señalando el collar de luna plateado –pero tal parece que será mejor que Stan te lo ponga. Terminamos.

Así terminaba la imagen. Y al final ponía

"PARECE QUE EL TRIÓ DE ICARLY YA NO ES TAN AMIGABLE ¿VERDAD? SOLO SE ENGAÑAN ENTRE ELLOS, Y SON MALAS PERSONAS!. NEVELOCITY HA TRAÍDO ESTE VÍDEO DESMANTELANDO LA VERDAD, ESPERO QUE TODOS RECONSIDEREN LA CLASE DE PERSONAS QUE SON ESTOS CHICOS"

El video quedaba con una imagen en negro. Los tres se quedaron callados durante un momento y luego empezaron a sentirse mal.

-Ese video, es ¡UNA FARSA! ¡No puedo creer que Nevel hiciera esto! -grito Sam enfadada.

-Lo se. El nos estuvo espiando todo el tiempo. ¿Como lo hizo? -se pregunto la castaña.

-No lo se. Pero hizo un tremendo trabajo editando el audio. Parece real -dijo Spencer.

Todos sabían de la farsa, pero como probarian eso. Y la pregunta mas importante por responder **¿Como desmantelarían la verdad? **

**HEEEEEEEY! Ojala les haya gustado, si un poco dramatico pero el siguiente sera mas alegre, y Freddie estará en el!**

**Me voy a disculpar de nuevo, chicos sin ustedes no SOY NADA. Muchas gracias por soportarme. :)**

**Besos! :) **


End file.
